


Cost of Loving

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: The cost of loving can sometimes be too high.





	Cost of Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Violence, Torture, Attempted rape, Bondage  
  
Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

Jack watched as Daniel walked away from him. He had known Daniel would be upset, hurt, even a little angry but he had not expected this cold fury. Jack had thought that after he'd given the matter some consideration, Daniel, being the reasonable man he was would accept Jack's abject apology and forgive him. But he hadn't. Oh, he had understood the need for the subterfuge, for the fact that Jack had to follow orders to try and keep the alliance with the Nox, Tollan and the Asgard. What he did not understand and could not forgive, was that Jack had used his very personal knowledge of Daniel against him. 

He had stood there with Carter and Teal'c and listened quietly and attentively as Jack explained in great detail the whys and wherefores of the whole sorry business. Daniel had listened as Jack had quietly and sincerely apologised for the lies and deception he had needed to perpetrate, in order to carry out his mission. 

Then he had stood back and watched as first Carter and then Teal'c had left before he had approached Jack. He had stood very close and Jack had been shocked by the pain in his eyes... and the anger. 

"It's all very well Jack, explaining and telling us how very sorry you are," Daniel began coldly, so coldly Jack thought he could feel the chill on his face. "You may have had a good reason to 'steal' that piece of technology, pretend to be a bastard and leave us hurting on your behalf. You may have needed to create a cover story by allowing your teammates to believe in and therefore, portray the grieving friends. All of that I can understand and I can forgive. What I do not understand and cannot forgive Jack, is that you deliberately, knowingly, said those terrible things to me, just to convince some unnamed stranger to believe this damned cover story. You did not care how much you hurt me, how I sat up nights wondering if I had been mistaken these last few years. Wondering if I had inadvertently done something to destroy what I had believed was a solid friendship. You did not care what your lies cost me, did you?" 

Jack was horrified. "Daniel, please. It wasn't like that, I ......" 

"Not like that?" Daniel interrupted angrily. "It was precisely like that. I'm being honest here Jack, telling it how it was, for me. You can't expect to just say 'sorry, I didn't mean it' and make it all go away. You chose to make it personal and that's how I took it. And personally, I can't forgive you for that." 

"Danny, listen to me," Jack began, knowing he had to find a way to get through to Daniel. 

"DON'T call me that!" 

"Daniel," Jack said carefully. "Please try to understand, they were listening. I had..." 

"You have already explained this, I know. But don't you see? _That_ is the problem. You knew they were listening, you knew exactly what to say so they would believe you. You knew _exactly_ what to say to make me react the way you needed because you knew what would hurt me enough to make it believable _to me,_ that you could just walk away. You might have said it for their benefit but you didn't care what those words would do to me. You've never lied to me Jack, so I believed you and that pulled the rug from under me. I _trusted_ you and you used that trust. In doing so, you destroyed it. You can't just walk in now and ask for it back. It no longer exists." 

Jack had no words left. The raw pain in Daniel's voice had taken all his words away. He was bereft, as bereft as Daniel. 

Jack watched his _friend_ walk away, the pain a stone in his chest where his heart used to be. _Oh, God. What have I done?_ He had destroyed the most important friendship he had ever had, in the most stupid brutal way imaginable and he had done it knowingly. He had stupidly believed that he could have it back by just saying sorry. It was all a misunderstanding.

* * *

Two days had passed and Jack still did not know how he could ever re-build the bridge between Daniel and himself. Daniel was very professional around him but that was all. Jack had considered speaking to Carter and Teal'c about the situation; they had obviously noticed but had let well alone, probably thinking that like other times in the past when they had had a disagreement, that they would sort themselves out, given a little time. Finally, Jack decided there was little point talking to them, there was nothing they could do, or say. He knew that if there was an answer, it could only come from him or Daniel. Unfortunately, he was coming to the unpalatable conclusion that this was the one time there wouldn't be a solution. He'd never before seen Daniel so... so passionless. All he could do was give Daniel time and hope. 

Carter watched from the sidelines, exasperated but powerless to help. She knew that Daniel had been very hurt by something the Colonel had done or said but he had never volunteered the information. The Colonel had tried to apologise, that much was clear but for some reason Daniel was having none of it. She watched as Daniel performed his duties with consummate skill but something was missing. It took her a while to realise what it was; the fire was gone and she missed it. She had tried talking to him but all he would say was that he was coping in his own way. 

On the third day, she approached the Colonel but all he would say was that he understood, he knew what was wrong with Daniel and he took the blame. He had tried but Daniel had refused all his overtures. There was nothing else he could do. 

Teal'c, too, was watching from the sidelines, his concern only obvious to those who knew him well. He knew DanielJackson was hurting and very angry. He also recognised that O'Neill accepted the guilt but that was not enough for DanielJackson. What would be enough, only he knew. 

The situation continued much the same for a couple of weeks. Hammond noticed how uncomfortable his premier team seemed to be these days and he suspected the cause. The whole mountain couldn't fail to be aware of the different dynamic amongst the team. The camaraderie that had long characterised the team's interactions was conspicuous by its absence. Also, noticeably absent was the famous O'Neill humour, which only very occasionally reared its head. Much more common these days was the famous O'Neill temper. Many an SF only knew of it by reputation until recently, now they met it on a daily basis. 

Teal'c tried to help Jack relax, knowing the man's tension was getting the better of him but it was his guilt that kept him tense and it couldn't be assuaged. Jack wouldn't talk about it but to Teal'c he did not need to. It was enough that he recognised its existence. 

Teal'c also tried to help Daniel cope with his anger. All the man's generous passion was now turned into one dark emotion that was hurting Daniel as much as the man it was aimed at. Teal'c tried to get Daniel to talk about it, knowing it was eating the man up. Daniel was not the kind of man used to wallowing in such negative emotion. All Daniel would admit, was that he found it harder and harder to cope and the once useful meditation no longer helped. 

Daniel finally decided that perhaps there was only one solution. It would be easier all round if he transferred to another team. He considered approaching the General but then decided it would only be fair to tell his team first. He admitted to himself that in one way he didn't want to do this. He still wanted to work with Sam and Teal'c and even in some odd way he couldn't explain to himself, the idea of working for another commander made him feel cold. Perhaps talking about it would help.

* * *

Daniel had asked that they meet him in his office. Jack was worried; he'd had the odd feeling of disquiet all day, as if something bad was going to happen. When he got Daniel's message he knew it was not good. Arriving at Daniel's office he found Carter and Teal'c were already there. Jack shut the door and leaned against it. He felt he might need its support. 

"Umm, I wanted to talk to you about a...an idea I've had," Daniel said uncomfortably. Jack noticed that he looked everywhere but at him. "I know you're all aware that I have been having... difficulties on the team lately and I realise that I am not doing the team any good, so I thought I might ask the General for a transfer to one of the other teams. Concentrate more on the follow up missions, where I can really use my skills." 

Jack knew it was no more than he had expected but to actually hear Daniel say it was like a knife into his heart. He even felt the hot spike of tears behind his eyes. He kept his head up and stared straight ahead or the tears might fall. 

He didn't trust himself to speak either. Carter wasn't so reticent, _thank God._

__"Daniel, you can't. I know you've had," she glanced quickly at the Colonel and then back at Daniel, "problems but surely we can get past that. We don't want to lose you from the team, please reconsider. Colonel, tell him!"

Teal'c moved a step closer too and said, "I must concur DanielJackson. It would not be acceptable for you to leave the team under these circumstances. While I am unaware of the exact problem between you and O'Neill, as neither of you have divulged it. I do know that he has attempted to apologise as he accepts his culpability." 

"You've been friends for a long time, couldn't you at least accept the possibility that in time, you could put this behind you?" asked Sam plaintively, turning pleading eyes to the Colonel. 

Jack knew he had no rights in this he had given those up. He did the only thing he could; he stood away from the door and simply said, "Please, Daniel, stay." 

Daniel looked from one face to the other, Sam pleading, Teal'c stoic and Jack? Jack looked sad and accepting. Daniel realised that whatever he decided, Jack would not question it. Jack knew he no longer had the right and suddenly, Daniel felt bereft. He wanted Jack to rail at him, as he would once have done. Instead he would let him walk away. _Damn him!_ Why did he still have the power to hurt him? 

"I'll think it over, I can't decide just now."

* * *

That evening at home, Jack was supposed to be relaxing, watching a game on the TV. His favourite team were playing but he could not watch. His mind wouldn't let him. He just couldn't understand how he could ever have been so blind. He had no choice now but to accept that his friendship with Daniel was well and truly dead. When Daniel had said he was going to transfer earlier that day, Jack was devastated. Not for his own pain but for the pain he had caused and was still causing to Daniel. He had known how much his friendship had meant to him but he had never before really appreciated how much Daniel had relied on it, on him. 

It also made him reassess his own loss. He thought he had known how much Daniel meant to him, but he now understood, too late, what he had thrown away. 

For the first time, he really understood what Daniel had said to him that day when he had tried to apologise. What had Daniel said? _You didn't care what your lies cost me did you?_ Now he did and he was even more angry and disgusted with himself that it had taken this fiasco for him to understand. He had torn the heart out of Daniel and then proceeded to stomp all over it. No wonder Daniel had called him a bastard. He deserved it. He had wanted to find a way to regain Daniel's friendship, now he wondered if he even deserved someone like Daniel. Daniel no longer had any trust in him and Jack could not blame him. 

He decided there and then that if Daniel did finally decide he wanted to transfer, he wouldn't let him. Daniel had already lost one friend; no way in hell was he going to lose two more. If anyone went it would be him. He would retire and get out of his way before he would let Daniel leave SG1.

* * *

Hammond had watched the situation on SG1 for three weeks now and he knew things couldn't go on like this any longer. He sent for Colonel O'Neill. 

"You wanted to see me Sir?" 

"Yes Jack, please take a seat." 

Jack sat down, not liking the feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach. He knew the General was smart; he wondered why Hammond had let things go on as long as he had. 

"Well, Jack. I can't give you any more time. Is there any chance of patching things up with your team?" The General's bluntness took Jack unaware; he would normally dance around issues a bit more. Obviously he could see how serious it was. 

"It's not so much my team, Sir, it's Daniel. Sam and Teal'c were sore for a bit but they understood. Daniel didn't." 

"I find that odd. Dr. Jackson is not usually so obtuse. Surely he sees the need for the operation, distasteful as it was?" 

"It's not the operation itself, it was the way I behaved to him because of it. I ... used him, used my friendship with him to convince them. I...well, I hurt him and he can't forgive me for that. Can't say I blame him, I was a bastard. I expected that when he knew why, he would understand and forgive me, but..." 

"I see. I wasn't aware of anything particular happening," the General said gently. 

"No, it happened at my home. He came to see me. I knew the place was bugged so I acted out a bit. I realise now, I wasn't thinking too clearly. I was so concerned with selling my cover I didn't realise what I was doing to him." 

"I see. Do you think there is any hope of salvaging the ... team?" 

"To be honest, I don't know. Daniel was just talking about the possibility of transferring teams. Carter and Teal'c tried to talk him out of it, maybe it worked, he's gonna think it over." 

"What did you say?" Hammond asked quietly. He did not want his best team to split but if things went on the way they were, it wouldn't be his best team any longer. 

"There wasn't much I could say, I didn't have the right." Hammond frowned at that but didn't say anything. "I asked him to stay." 

"Jack, I don't have much choice here. If Daniel decides to stay then I'll give you all a chance. If he asks to go..." 

"If he asks to go, you tell him no. I'll go instead. I'll retire, for real this time." 

"What! No, Jack. It wasn't your fault." 

"Yes Sir, it was. No one told me to say what I did. It certainly wasn't Daniel's fault. If he can't work with me, he isn't the one who should lose his team, his friends. No, he'll stay, I will go." 

Hammond was not happy but he knew he couldn't change Jack's mind. Jack O'Neill may seem an easy-going guy but he had a will of iron. It was obvious that he felt guilty for whatever he'd said that had upset Dr. Jackson and he would pay his own price for his mistake. The General was not happy but it was the man's character that made him a good officer, he couldn't ask him to be less than he was. 

"All right, Jack. This conversation is off the record. Let's give Daniel time to decide. Meanwhile, I'll send you out on an easy mission, something to let you all take stock." 

"Thanks General, but I think it may be too late for that."

* * *

Two days later the team gathered in the Gateroom. Daniel still hadn't decided and Jack clung to the hope that the longer it took him to decide, the more chance there was that he might be staying. They had been in the locker room together getting changed and Daniel had talked to him quite calmly about the upcoming mission, still being the consummate professional. Jack had tried to reciprocate in kind but it was difficult when what he really wanted to do, was beg Daniel to forgive him. Instead, he had listened politely for a couple of minutes, before slipping away to check on the progress of the supplies for the MALP. 

He hadn't noticed Daniel's expression as he had left the locker room. Daniel's eyes held only confusion as he tracked Jack to the door. Daniel still hadn't forgiven Jack but what he had come to realise was that Jack hadn't forgiven himself either. One thing Daniel had come to understand over the last few weeks was that Jack had more faith in Daniel's trust in him than either of them had realised. It had taken a while for Daniel to understand that. It was that very faith that Daniel would trust him, that led Jack to act so stupidly and it was only afterwards that Jack understood why he didn't have the right to assume such blatant trust. Yet, if Daniel followed that train of thought to its obvious conclusion, then didn't that mean that Jack had faith in his own trust of Daniel? Daniel began to wander then if he was only attempting to find a way to forgive Jack because he really did not wish to leave SG1 and he didn't think he would be able to go on working with Jack as things stood. _Oh God, I have to stop thinking about this and decide. It's slowly driving me insane._ He grabbed his pack and headed for the Gateroom. 

They were about to head out on a mission Hammond had described as a milk run. They were to finalise negotiations with the Malvena. They had already agreed in principle with SG12 to enter into an alliance with the SGC that would allow the mining of trinium from the distant mountains, in exchange for medical information and some help with the implementation of pharmaceutical production. 

The Malvena seemed rather an enigma. On one hand they seemed quite advanced. Their buildings and agriculture were much superior to those of Earth, yet their medical knowledge was quite primitive. Though the government, at first, seemed quite liberal, with a form of parliament linked to representatives from various strata of society, there was still a Head of State who was an autocrat with the power to veto any decision made. Then again, even he was 'advised' by the High Priest of the Temple. 

Daniel had commented at the briefing that such a society could be volatile. If the parliament was really only a sop to keep the people quiet, then one would expect to negotiate with the ruler but on this occasion, even that was misleading. If religion was involved, through real belief or deception, things could get very complicated. He asked the General who exactly had decided this would be a milk run. 

Jack, watching Daniel, saw the man show a flash of his former enthusiasm and thanked whoever had made this mistake. It would be worth a slightly more complicated mission just to see the _real_ Daniel, especially if it would be for the last time, Jack thought sadly, but he would take whatever he could get, even if it was only crumbs from the table. 

Jack snapped himself out of his morbid thoughts and looked around to make sure everyone was ready. Daniel was still tightening the straps on his backpack, still not getting them even. After all these years, Daniel still had problems with his pack. Jack smiled to himself at the image of normality; he wanted to hold on to that picture. 

The General's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Ready when you are, SG1." 

"Yes, Sir," replied Jack. "Right, off to see the wizard." Jack stepped up the ramp, followed closely by Teal'c with Carter and Daniel just behind.

* * *

When they came through the other side of the 'gate, they found a reception committee waiting for them. A tall dark-haired young man stepped forward. "Greetings," he said with a pleasant smile, "I am Sennta, an acolyte from the Temple. I am to take you into the city to meet with the Suzerain and the High Priest." 

"Suzerain?" Jack asked, glancing at Daniel. 

"It's an old word, means sovereign, ruler." Daniel answered quickly, before turning back to Sennta. "Thank you, I am Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill the leader of our group and this is Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c. Please, lead on." Sennta bowed his head in acknowledgement. 

"So, we are going right to the top," Jack commented, as they began to walk along a wide paved road. The road ran right through the middle of a forest and was nicely shaded, which according to SG12 was a pleasant change as once out on the plain where the city was situated, it was very warm. "Did SG12 have much to say about this Suzer-whatsit chappy Daniel?" Jack asked, keeping his voice level low. 

Daniel was momentarily annoyed at Jack's obvious act of the dumb-ass soldier but he squelched his feelings and instead he replied quietly, not wanting the young man to overhear anything, even though he had nothing insensitive to say. 

"Only that he was well-liked by the people. Major Bentham did meet him on one occasion when the High Priest introduced him but I understand most of their contact was through the priesthood. They seem to have an almost political power in the state." 

"Isn't that somewhat contradictory, religion and politics?" asked Carter. 

"That's a difficult question, Sam. There are as many different viewpoints on that, as there are different kinds of cultures. This culture is difficult to pin down. They seem to speak many different languages, one obviously being English, but SG12 also identified French, Greek, Latin, Farsi and a few others they could not positively identify. Watkins thought one of them might have been an older form of Aramaic and he said another sounded almost Russian, yet she was sure it wasn't." Daniel seemed to realise he had gone somewhat off topic, gave a rueful smile and continued, "Anyway in some societies the priests set policy, where in others they never got involved in secular life." 

Jack had tuned out Daniel's lecture early on, instead just listening to the tone of his voice. He seemed almost happy and for that reason alone, so was Jack. He wanted so much for this mission, one that he expected now to be his last, to go well. He let Carter continue the discussion as he checked out the surrounding countryside. He knew Teal'c was watching their six and was content they were safe. He saw the road ahead open out into the plain, as the trees thinned out to be replaced by waving meadow grasses. The grasses were varying shades of orange, yellow and brown, no pleasant cool greens to be seen. 

Sennta, walking just ahead, turned back and pointed across the plain below, "Behold Malvenra, city of the Suzerain and just beyond on the holy cliffs, is the Temple of the Gods." 

"Oh, just look at that," Daniel said excitedly, "it's like the ancient walled cities of the Holy Land. Sennta, where is this Temple? I can't see anything but the city." 

"No, Daniel Jackson you cannot see the Temple from here, it is on the cliffs, behind the city. You will see it later when you are welcomed by the High Priest." 

"I see. It is just Daniel, by the way, Sennta." 

Sennta nodded his understanding, and hurried on ahead. 

It was definitely warmer once they left the shelter of the forest and they were all grateful that it was not far to the city gates. As they approached, the huge metal gates swung open easily and Jack heard Daniel mumbling to Sam about how well maintained they were. 

"It would not be wise if they were not DanielJackson." Teal'c commented and Jack had to stifle a snigger at the condescending tone in Teal'c's voice. He sounded just like a schoolteacher correcting a recalcitrant child. It had taken them all a number of years to fully appreciate Teal'c's humour. 

As they entered the city, they were surprised that there were not more people evident. The wide road split into three separate paths when it entered the gate, one each to left and right and one straight ahead. Sennta kept walking straight ahead. 

"Where is everyone?" Jack asked suspiciously, looking at the surrounding buildings. 

"Awaiting your entrance to the palace. You are honoured guests, Colonel Jack O'Neill." 

As they finally reached the centre of the city, a buzzing sound greeted them. Jack was puzzled for a moment until he realised it was sound of voices, a multitude of voices. They turned a corner in the path and came upon a vast square and it was filled to bursting with people. On the far side of the square, across the sea of people, was the portico of a huge building, on the steps of which an awning was set over a large stone bench. When Sennta entered the square, he placed his hands to his mouth and suddenly a high-pitched sound rent the air. Immediately the buzz ceased as everyone stopped talking and all eyes turned toward the group waiting with Sennta. 

As if by magic, the mass of people parted and a path was cleared directly from where they were waiting, to the base of the steps. Sennta bowed slightly and indicated that they should continue on to the portico. Daniel nodded his thanks at Sennta and led them through the parted crowd. 

They moved through the now silent crowd and shortly, arrived at the bottom of the steps. Daniel indicated they should stop and wait. He was not entirely sure as to the protocol but it seemed correct to wait on their hosts. Almost in answer to his thoughts, a gong sounded above them. As they looked upwards, the drapes across the rear of the portico were pulled aside and held back by two attendants. Two men came forward both dressed in flowing finery. One of the men took a seat on the stone bench and the other man stood at this right hand. The seated man was about forty of medium height, with dark brown hair and dark eyes. He sat very erect and he stared straight ahead over the heads of the visitors and the crowd. The other man was taller and a little older. His hair, which had also been dark, was now greying and his eyes danced all over the crowd before settling on the visitors. In his hand he carried a long staff topped by a disc with a blue gem set just off centre. 

He raised the staff a few inches and spoke loudly, "Our Lord Rofa greets the visitors from afar. They come in good faith and in good faith we welcome them." 

Then the Suzerain rose from the bench and opened his arms wide and the crowd erupted with shouts and cheers. 

Jack spun around startled for a moment, before he realised it was a shout of welcome. Daniel took a cautious step forward to mount the steps and the Suzerain moved forward to the head of the steps. Daniel glanced back at Jack ensuring he was paying attention and then carried on up the steps, the others now following closely. Daniel presented a slight bow to the Suzerain, again not being entirely sure of the protocol; the bow was the least they would expect. The others copied Daniel, though Jack's bow was little more than the nod of his head. Jack had never been comfortable bowing to anyone; it simply was not in his nature. It was probably due to his being ill at ease that he did not notice the frown on the face of the High Priest at his unwitting slight. 

Daniel introduced the team, pointing out Colonel O'Neill as the leader but Rofa seemed more at ease talking with Daniel. They seemed to be getting along and from Jack could hear they were switching languages. Jack did not particularly mind being left on the sidelines, this kind of meet and greet was second nature to Daniel. Jack let his attention drift, knowing that Teal'c would keep an eye on him, while he did a quick, thorough threat assessment. After a few minutes of chat, Rofa proceeded to introduce the High Priest, Janmar. 

Janmar moved forward and insinuated himself between Jack and Daniel. Jack immediately moved position so he was just behind Daniel's right shoulder, flashing Janmar a glare, which he returned, with interest. Jack decided this was one man who needed watching. His eyes sought out Teal'c and he was glad to see the exchange had not gone unnoticed. Teal'c raised the ubiquitous eyebrow. 

Janmar pressed the palms of his hands together and bowed to Rofa before speaking to the visitors. "You must attend the Temple, after a repast to recover from your journey." He hesitated a moment before asking Daniel in a quiet voice, "Is the female a participant in your endeavours or merely a pleasant diversion?" 

Daniel coughed, partly to cover his own reaction and partly to cover Sam's snort of derision. "Major Carter is the scientist of our team, High Priest. She is an essential participant of our team." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jack turn his head away, he could guess exactly what the Colonel was trying to hide. 

"I see." Janmar made no further comment but Daniel felt very uncomfortable. He was glad that for once Jack had kept his sarcasm to himself. Not everyone appreciated his idea of humour. This was a problem that they had not foreseen. It had not even occurred to them with SG12 being an all male team. Daniel was about to make another comment, when he decided it was probably one of those things best left well alone. 

Rofa took control again, Janmar quietly moving slightly behind his Suzerain. "I will have you shown to your quarters. You will grace us with your presence in my home will you not?" he said with a sweep of his arm, to take in the huge palace behind him. "We will meet in a little while and share repast." 

Daniel gave another small bow and replied, "We are most honoured by our generous hospitality and would be grateful to join you for a meal. Thank you." 

Just then Sennta appeared as if by magic. He indicated they follow him through the now closed drapes at the rear of the portico and it was only as they moved to do so, that they realised the crowd was silently dispersing. 

Sennta led the team through long cool corridors of marble and dark wood panelling, past huge doors and thick drapes until he stopped at a large door. He opened it, leading them into an inner courtyard. The courtyard consisted of a small circular garden surrounding a fountain; around the garden was a stone walkway from which four rooms led off. Each room was large, containing a seating area, a large bed and off to one side, another small room with washing facilities. Sennta told them he would return in an hour to take them to the feasting hall. 

"You will find clothes suitable for the visit to the Temple in each room." Sennta said and then turned to Sam and made a small gesture, which at first she did not understand. She realised a second later it was some kind of apology when he continued, "We have no female clothing but as you seem not to mind male attire, I am sure it will be satisfactory." He made it sound like a question but clearly it was not. He nodded to Daniel and then left. 

Everyone was silent for a moment until Jack suggested they freshen up and rest for a while, "Can't be too sure when we'll get another chance. This temple visit could be intense eh, Daniel?" he added. 

"Yes. I got the distinct impression the High Priest isn't someone to take lightly," Daniel said, thoughtfully. 

"This local clothing kinda proves that, don'tcha think?" 

"What?" Daniel was distracted; he didn't need any more irritation in the form of Jack O'Neill. He frowned and continued, "I'm still trying to pin down this culture, as it doesn't quite fit in with anything at first glance. There are some Earth religions that are gender exclusive but as yet, I don't have a clue to which god or gods they ascribe." Then he grinned, glancing at Sam as she came out of one the rooms, "but yeah I would agree - intense." 

Missing the point Sam agreed, "Yeah, got that impression myself." Sam held up some clothing and asked sarcastically. "How about this then? Kind of flimsy, bit clingy perhaps?" 

Jack grinned at his private image of Carter in the obviously revealing clothes, "Now behave Major. Mustn't make the local men-folk feel inferior." 

Daniel felt a flash of anger at Jack's cavalier attitude. _This was not the time to be ogling Sam!_ "Seriously Jack, Sam needs to keep a bit of a low profile around Janmar. Sorry, Sam but I really think ..." 

"It's okay Daniel, I get the message," she smiled ruefully. "Mind you," she added with a flourish, "this is yours ..."

* * *

An hour later, they all congregated in the small garden, waiting for Sennta. They were all dressed in local attire and no one was particularly comfortable. Well, perhaps they were _comfortable_ but they were not relaxed. As Sam had suggested, the clothing was rather delicate and Jack's private vision had become public reality. The costume consisted of soft clinging trousers over which they wore a long tunic, which was also of a very soft material. It fit almost like a second skin moulding to the contours of the torso and showing off the excellent condition that all three men were in. Jack actually had difficulty tearing his eyes away when Daniel first appeared in his outfit, he hadn't realised just how developed Daniel's body had become and when Sam came out! Instead of being looser on her, being designed for a slightly large male figure, the material just seemed to have shrunk to cling to her curves. Daniel had commented that it was almost as if the material was alive. 

The only saving grace in the whole attire was the short cloak that fell from the shoulders that, depending on how one moved, would cover part or parts of one's anatomy. 

Sennta finally arrived; he too was wearing a similar outfit. "You all look most excellent," he said with a smile. He took a quick glance in Sam's direction but quickly turned back to Daniel and indicating they should follow he said, "Come." 

He led them through the long corridors, taking a slightly different route this time until they arrived at a large room. It was filled with small tables and large cushions scattered throughout the room, with a large table laden with all kinds of food in the very centre. There were people milling around in groups, taking food from the table. Some were sitting on the cushions. Everyone was dressed in the same clothing, every _male_ person, even Lord Rofa and Janmar, who were seated on yet another stone bench on a dais at one end of the room. As Sennta brought them in, a servant at the entrance tapped a staff on the floor just once to draw attention. The noise in the room immediately stopped and Sennta led them through the room directly to the dais. 

"Welcome," Lord Rofa said. "Please partake of whatever takes your fancy." 

Jack noted that while Rofa smiled at them, Janmar was giving Carter an odd look. Jack decided to keep a close eye on Carter during this expedition. Jack was so busy watching Janmar watching Carter, that he failed to notice Rofa noticing Daniel. It was only when he turned to make a comment to Daniel that he realised he was no longer by his side, instead Daniel was seated next to Rofa who was offering him something from the tray held by one of the servers. 

Teal'c took Carter down into the centre of the room to check out the various tables and Jack moved to stand by Daniel. Daniel sensed Jack's arrival and felt unaccountably annoyed that once again, Jack was treating him like an unruly child who needed watching and he frowned in frustration. Lord Rofa noted this and correctly ascribed it to Jack's position behind Daniel. He gave Jack a look and Jack knew he wasn't entirely welcome but Jack had no problem ignoring any hint. Janmar obviously knowing Lord Rofa's wishes, tried to engage Jack in conversation and while Jack was polite he was also not to be distracted. Janmar suggested that perhaps the "Colonel would like to meet some of the people?" but Jack just said, "Thank you but I don't know _you_ well enough yet." Then he politely asked Janmar to explain his position as High Priest. 

Daniel, listening with one ear to Rofa, kept the other ear on what Jack was saying. He was quite amused by Janmar's thwarted attempts to move Jack and found himself surprisingly impressed by Jack's cool response; however, he could not quite understand why Jack was determined to stay nor why Janmar was determined he should go. Daniel was too distracted to recognise that Rofa was very taken with his handsome young visitor and that while Rofa did not consider Jack to be any kind of rival, he did consider his presence a distraction. 

Suddenly, a gong sounded throughout the room. Janmar moved forward and chanted some words in a language Jack didn't recognise. "What's he saying?" he leaned forward to quietly ask Daniel. 

"He's calling all the faithful to follow him to the Temple," Daniel replied brusquely and then ignoring Jack, he turned and looked carefully around the room but still could find no clues as to the deity this culture worshipped. He had, of course, asked Janmar and Lord Rofa but the only answer he had received had been a phrase he translated as meaning the Divine One. Not much help really. 

Lord Rofa having overheard Daniel's reply to Jack commented, "Yes, will you follow me please?" 

Janmar moved out, Lord Rofa following just behind. Daniel and Jack followed him, and Jack indicated to Teal'c and Carter who quickly joined them. Everyone else in the room moved out behind them. They left the palace by a different exit than the portico and Jack noted it seemed to be the exact opposite side from the way they had entered. He remembered then that Sennta had said the Temple was on the cliffs behind the city. 

The parade left the Palace, flanked by guards that were waiting at what appeared to be the rear entrance. Waiting in droves behind the line of guards were the silently standing populace. Janmar led the way, closely followed by Lord Rofa, the visitors and then the guests, all surrounded by the guards and the people who eventually joined at the rear of the parade. All the time they walked, Janmar was chanting in a loud voice, his arms thrown out wide. This time there was no sign of the jewel tipped staff. They left the city by another huge gate and could clearly see another large white building high on the edge of a cliff. 

A path could be seen snaking across a small plain and then along the edge of the cliff, to pass under an arched entrance into what must be a kind of forecourt to the Temple. As Jack walked along beside Daniel he was glad that the guards walked between him and the cliff edge, it looked a long way down. Daniel, however, was very aware of only two things, one was Jack striding carefree alongside him, the other was the bright building ahead. He was trying to decide if it was painted white, or if it was made of a white stone, or perhaps marble. He was trying to see if there was any carving or relief visible on the walls. He was feeling decidedly frustrated that he had no idea who the hell - _bad choice of phrase there, Daniel -_ was being worshipped. 

They finally passed under the archway. At last, Daniel had a close enough view of the walls to see some carvings but again they revealed little. Some of the markings he could decipher as he passed, they were simply imprecations to the Divine One. The only relief visible seemed to be of ordinary men. Janmar saw him looking and watched as Daniel even began to wander toward one of the small statues near the entrance. It was only Jack's quietly spoken, "Daniel, not now," that drew him back with a sheepish grin. Jack was relieved that at least, for once, Daniel hadn't displayed any reaction to his order. Janmar had his suspicions confirmed; he knew the young one would be trouble. 

Rofa also noticed Daniel's intense curiosity and his enchanting excitement. He had never met a man so charming, nor one so oblivious of that charm.

* * *

The ceremony was confusing to Daniel, not because he couldn't understand it; they were speaking in a conglomeration of Latin and Greek, confusing but no problem. No, it was the content of the ceremony. It just seemed so generic. Again, there were no names mentioned, just the Divine One and no context at all to give him any clues to set the ceremony within the framework of a particular Earth religion. Like the language, it was a combination without an identity of its own. 

The High Priest had begun with a sermon and then passed over to other priests. The ceremony seemed interminable and Jack wondered how the hell Daniel could find such stuff interesting, his mind was going numb. When the High Priest finally returned to the altar to bring the ceremony to a close, Jack had to stop himself from cheering. Daniel must have read his mind because he caught Jack's eye and the expression on his face was forbidding. Jack had hoped that maybe Daniel had eased off a little, but obviously not. Jack shot him an apologetic look; he wasn't going to stop trying. Daniel gave a slight nod and then turned back to watch the proceedings. 

The parade re-ordered itself and began it slow return along the cliff path to the city. Daniel was talking with Rofa just ahead of Jack, who was wondering if perhaps, it would be better just to perform his duties. Ensure Daniel's protection while keeping a distance that would allow Daniel to do whatever was necessary without provoking the younger man's aversion to him. He was snapped back to the present when he realised that Daniel had moved back into position thereby allowing Jack walk alongside him. Daniel never even looked in his direction. 

Teal'c and Carter, walking behind, glanced at each other, both quietly acknowledging the growing distance between their two friends. Teal'c had noted that O'Neill had been trying to make overtures during this mission but that DanielJackson had not reacted favourably. He had seemed almost detached during the mission, even with Carter who had an almost sisterly relationship with him. It was as if his split from O'Neill was only possible if he moved away from everyone else. They still hoped to persuade Daniel not to transfer but it was obviously not going to be easy. 

Teal'c moved closer to Carter, who was walking nearer the guards at the cliff edge and said in a quiet voice, "Matters are deteriorating and this cannot be allowed to continue." 

"I know, " Carter whispered in reply, "but I don't know what we can do. The Colonel is trying but Daniel isn't giving an inch." 

"An inch? To what do you refer?" 

"Not now, Teal'c, this isn't the time for Jaffa humour." As she spoke she turned and at the same time the guard nearest her jumped back as if he thought she was going to do something. His sharp movement caused the loose soil and stones on the path to slip and the man lost his footing. As his feet went from under him, he attempted to reach out, but as his hand was holding a short spear he only managed to catch it in the flowing cloak that Carter was wearing. It not only made no difference to the fate of the guard, it had a detrimental effect on Carter. 

The point of the spear caught the rear of her left shoulder, giving her no more than a deep scratch but the sudden pain and the drag on the cloak of the spear, caused her to spin and overbalance. Teal'c made a grab for her, his fingers brushing her right arm as she fell but he was too late. She fell and slid towards the edge of the cliff. 

The guard was slightly ahead of her and off to her left. Two of his colleagues were making grabs for him as he slid past toward the edge. One of them was unfortunate enough to miss grabbing the man and instead connected with the blade of the spear. He yelled out in pain and yanked his hand back. The second man managed to catch hold of the cloak of the man's uniform and held him right on the edge of the cliff. 

Jack and Daniel spun round at the sound of the yell and saw for the first time the predicament that Sam was in. Jack leaped to try and intercept Sam before she fell over the edge but he was too far away. Teal'c was closer but he only managed to slow and divert her fall by sliding his own body towards her. His intention had been to get between her and the edge but he didn't quite make it and instead slammed into her and only diverted her slide. Instead of heading directly for the edge, she slid towards it at an angle and headed towards some bushes. She slipped over, grabbing for the foliage as she did so. She managed to hold on long enough to swing herself around the bush before she slid over the edge with a sharp cry. 

The whole incident had only taken a few seconds but it seemed like an eternity, as time had slowed to a crawl. By now, both Jack and Teal'c were sprawled on the ground as Daniel reached the edge first and looked over. He was terrified that he would see Sam's body still hurtling through the air. Instead, he saw Sam a few feet below the cliff edge, almost directly below the bush, which had slowed her fall. She was lying on the narrow ledge, unmoving.

* * *

Lord Rofa and Janmar, had by now, arrived at the scene, surrounded by guards. Daniel was yelling for help even as Jack and Teal'c reached his side. 

The commotion was silenced by the loud voice of the High Priest as he began to intone again. Jack and Teal'c ignored the priest and tried to find a way to get down to Sam. They had tried calling to her but she hadn't answered. However, their attention was drawn when Daniel suddenly shouted, "No!" 

Jack turned back to see an angry Daniel stalking towards Janmar. "That is not true, how can you say that? We need help not religious platitudes." 

"Daniel, what is it? What's wrong?" Jack asked sharply. 

"Janmar says that this is the punishment of their god. Women are not normally allowed in the Temple and Sam was only allowed to enter as a special concession by the Suzerain. He now says that obviously their god did not approve, hence the punishment. They cannot, will not help her," Daniel replied, as he quickly moved back to Jack and Teal'c. 

"Oh for crying out loud!" Jack was clearly about to say something else but thinking better of it, turned back. Instead he mumbled to himself, though both Teal'c and Daniel could hear him. "We don't have time for this claptrap." He raised his voice a little before continuing. "How the hell can we get her up?" 

"MajorCarter is not very far down but she is clearly beyond helping herself. We have no rope and no assistance. We will have to use what is here." 

"There's nothing here!" Daniel said with a touch of panic. 

" _We_ are here, _Daniel_ ," Jack said quietly, looking directly into Daniel's eyes and trying to get the man to focus. Daniel took a breath and nodded. Jack went on, "I know it's a risk but I don't see another option. That ledge is damned narrow and if she wakes she could move and she might fall. We don't have time to go back and get supplies. It's us, now." 

"What the hell are you thinking Jack?" Daniel was puzzled. 

"I'm thinking that I climb down, use this cloak thing to tie Carter to my back and then climb back up and you two can take her off my back when I get to the top." 

"God, Jack ..." Daniel began but Teal'c interrupted, "I will go down, O'Neill, I am the stronger. DanielJackson and you will retrieve MajorCarter from me." 

Jack was about to argue when he saw the logic of Teal'c's reasoning. He had known it would be difficult for him but he wasn't about to send someone else down. He should have known Teal'c would volunteer. Carter would stand a much better chance with Teal'c. He snapped his mouth shut and just nodded. Daniel looked from one to the other and shook his head but said nothing. 

Lord Rofa and Janmar had been standing a little way off watching. They could not quite hear the conversation and Janmar turned to the Suzerain and said, "My Lord, would it not be better if you returned to the palace? I don't think there is anything to be done here, except perhaps retrieve the body later. I will send back some men to search and..." 

Rofa interrupted, "Look, they are not waiting. What are they doing?" 

Janmar turned to see Teal'c drop from sight and the other two lie flat on the cliff edge. He frowned, not understanding. Why would anyone climb down from this great height; surely the female could not have survived. He snapped a hand at one of the temple acolytes, indicating that he should go look. The young man hurried over near the edge and glanced down before hurrying back to the High Priest. He bowed and reported, "The female is on a ledge a short way down and the large one is climbing to her now." 

On hearing this, Lord Rofa hurried over. "Daniel, Daniel," he called, "is she alive?" 

Daniel did not move but called angrily over his shoulder, "Yes, didn't annoy your god as much as you thought uh?" 

Rofa was surprised at the anger in Daniel's voice. _What was this woman to him?_ Rofa had thought her no more than a colleague and a female one at that. 

Jack yelled, "Either help or get out of the way!" 

Janmar approached Lord Rofa just then. "How dare he!" Janmar said, "He should be made to pay for such..." 

Lord Rofa said quietly, "That's for me to decide." The quiet voice was in contrast to the anger in his eyes. 

Just then, Jack shouted, "Teal'c how is she?" to which a deep voice rumbled but the words were unclear. "Okay, tie it tight. You ready?" Another rumbling reply and then both Jack and Daniel moved nearer the edge. 

Lord Rofa watched as both men squirmed on the precipice as they dug their toes in for better purchase. Rofa's eyes roamed over Daniel, watching as the muscles on his back, buttocks and legs moved as he struggled to pull the woman up. The clothes he was wearing left nothing to the imagination. Rofa unconsciously moved closer and Janmar watched him recognising the growing attraction. Janmar smiled to himself; here was something that could be to his advantage.

* * *

At last, they managed to get a good grip on Carter's arms and lift her from Teal'c's back. Teal'c grunted at the relief. Daniel took care of Sam while Jack helped Teal'c up, where he collapsed gasping for breath. His fingers and hands were torn and bleeding but Junior would soon fix that. He nodded his thanks to Jack, who then turned to check on Carter. 

Teal'c said, "Her right shoulder is dislocated. I was grateful that she was unconscious when I had to tie her arms across my shoulders." 

"Yes and she has a pretty bad knock on her left temple too," Daniel reported, still feeling for injuries. "There's a gash on the back of her left shoulder and I think a couple of ribs are broken." 

"Her left ankle's pretty bad, might be broken or perhaps just badly sprained," Jack added feeling her legs, "and I don't like the look of this knee, wrenched I think." 

"God she's a mess," Daniel said sadly. 

"Yeah but she's alive and it's nothing old Doc Fraiser can't fix, right?" Jack replied softly. 

For what seemed the first time in ages, Daniel smiled at him, "Yeah right." 

"We need to get her back to the Stargate a.s.a.p." Jack said in a businesslike manner, back in charge again. 

Lord Rofa hurried forward, "You must not leave yet, the negotiations." 

Jack turned to him and Daniel, recognising the signs, stepped in quickly. "We need to get Major Carter back to our doctor immediately. She is seriously hurt and we cannot delay." 

"I understand that but you must not leave Daniel, you must attend to the negotiations. They are important to your people, yes?" Rofa was insistent and for the first time, Daniel felt vague unease. 

"Err, yes. Very important." Daniel turned to the Colonel, eyebrows raised. Naturally this was Jack's decision. 

"Yes, of course," Jack said uncomfortably. Daniel had to stay, Carter had to leave. There was only one choice. "We will send the Major back with Teal'c, if you will provide some kind of transport for her. Daniel and I will stay for the negotiations." 

"It is not necessary for you to stay, Colonel, if you wish to return with your Major and Teal'c." 

"It _is_ necessary for me to stay," Jack said, trying his best to keep his temper under control. "Daniel is a member of _my_ team. I decide as to the dispersal of my team, sir." 

"Of course, of course. I only meant that if you wished to accompany your other team members, that Daniel would be perfectly safe as my guest." 

Daniel jumped in again quickly. Jack had managed very well so far but Daniel wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. "Thank you Lord Rofa, the Colonel and I are happy to continue as your guests."

* * *

A cart was provided but it was no ordinary cart. It hovered just a few inches above the ground, seemingly on a cushion of air and once Sam was placed inside, it moved slowly but smoothly along the road towards the Stargate. It was another of those inexplicable flashes of technology. 

A few of the guards were going along to return with the cart once Teal'c had gone through with Carter. Jack had ordered Teal'c to return only when he knew that Sam would be okay and to give them a progress report from Fraiser. They would be perfectly okay here but would like a report as soon as it was feasible. 

Teal'c was not happy about leaving O'Neill and DanielJackson behind without him but really he had no choice. He told the Colonel that he would return as soon as he could, once he had ensured Major Carter's condition. 

Jack and Daniel watched them off, both uneasy without volunteering the information to the other. Jack was well aware that once they would have consoled each other about Sam but now there was only this uncomfortable silence. Jack couldn't stand it any longer and said to Daniel, "You'll have a busy day tomorrow and I'll be busy watching you, so I think it's time we turned in." 

Daniel snapped at him, "Do you want to tuck me in too?" Even as he said it, Daniel wondered where the hell it had come from. Jack's suggestion had been sensible and had even been much less sarcastic than was normal for the man. 

Jack took a step back at the resentment in Daniel's tone. He answered calmly, "That won't be necessary. Good night Daniel." His stomach was churning and all he wanted at that moment was to escape. He turned on his heel and walked away. 

Daniel watched him go and sighed. Lord Rofa came out of the shadows startling Daniel when he spoke. "The man treats you like a child, never lets you be." 

Daniel found himself defending Jack. "It's not that simple. I am a civilian in his care, he is doing his duty." 

Lord Rofa smiled, "Unless I am mistaken you find it a burden too." 

Daniel laughed, "Yes, I can't deny it. But I also find it a comfort. He is good at his job and I know I am safe with him." Even as he said it Daniel knew there was more to it than that, it was more than just a job to Jack. Daniel suddenly couldn't think about Jack any more, it hurt too much. He turned to Rofa. "Tell me a little about yourself, if that is not too personal a request?" 

"Oh no, I would like nothing more than for us to learn about each other. Come let us sit and talk under the moonlight. It is a lovely setting, no?"

* * *

Early next morning, Jack woke in a cold sweat, for the second time. He had not slept well, tossing and turning. He had found himself dreaming about Daniel again but this time the dream confused him. 

He had been dreaming about Daniel most nights, since their rift but they had mostly been based around either the original scene in his house or differing versions of Daniel's denunciation of him. But last night's dream had been different. It had begun with Sam's accident and in the dream Sam had morphed into Daniel and as he had tried to take Daniel from Teal'c he had not been able to hold him and Daniel had yelled as he fell, yet again Jack had failed him. He had awoken in a cold sweat and it had taken him quite some time to get back to sleep. Then he had dreamed again. 

This time it was surreal. Daniel was wearing that same revealing outfit they'd worn to the Temple and they seemed to be walking through the halls of the SGC. Jack was just walking behind Daniel and every so often Daniel would glance back over his shoulder as if to make sure Jack was still there. Then suddenly Jack was in front, wearing that outfit and he looked behind to check Daniel was there. At first he was but each time Jack looked back, Daniel was further away, until the last time he looked and Daniel was not there. 

Jack sat on his bed, a chill running down his spine. His shook his head _not really a surprise, just my subconscious telling me that I am going to lose Daniel._ _As if I need reminding._

__He got up and went into the small washroom to get ready. He put his uniform on, grateful not to have to put _that_ outfit on again. It had been bad enough before, but since that dream? He shuddered. 

He walked along the stone pathway in the garden and went to Daniel's room. He knocked on the door and when there was no answer he chided himself, as it was still very early. He was about to move away when Sennta entered the garden and saw him. 

"Colonel Jack, I came to see if you required breakfast yet, not sure what time you arose." 

"I always rise early, it's the military in me," he said with a smile. "Dr. Jackson is not such an early riser though." 

"That would not be surprising after last night," Sennta replied turning to leave. 

"Last night? What do you mean, Daniel retired when I did." 

"No, he spent quite a long time speaking with the Suzerain after you retired. My Lord Rofa wanted to learn more about him." 

"More about Daniel? Why?" Jack couldn't help the anger rising in him. 

"I'm not privy to My Lord's reasons," Sennta said, moving closer to Jack and grinning, "but if you were to ask _my_ opinion, I think he likes him, a lot." He laughed then and left Jack standing perfectly still, except for the nerve jumping in his cheek.

* * *

Jack paced up and down from the fountain in the centre of the garden to Daniel's door, Daniel's _closed_ door, and back. Sennta's words running round and round in his head. The insinuation in the words taking on more reality with each pace he took. _How dare he suggest that .. how dare he!_ As if Daniel would ever ... Jack stopped pacing. As if Daniel would ever what? What the hell was he thinking? All Sennta had implied was that Rofa _liked_ Daniel. The lad had made an insinuation but that was all it was, probably it was just a joke. Jack liked a joke as well, if not more than the next man. He probably hadn't even meant it _that_ way. _What other damned way could he have meant it?_

_Why was this making him so angry?_ So the joke was sexual in nature, he was no prude, and he certainly wasn't a homophobe. That only left one possibility, Daniel. He was upset because it involved Daniel. Daniel and _another man._

Jack stopped pacing and stood in the centre of the garden and he had never felt more alone. He couldn't hear the sound of the fountain only inches from him because of the roaring in his ears. Part of him was aware that it was caused by the blood rushing through the veins in his ears, faster and faster as the adrenaline pumped through him. Part of him thought of it as a sign of his life falling into place only to collapse. 

In that split second he finally understood. At last he understood himself, and it was too late. 

He knew now why he was hurting so much, why Daniel's rejection of him cut him to the core. He had always just thought of Daniel as his friend, his best friend, the rather naïve, brilliant man who was prone to fall prey to whatever the universe could throw at him and somehow bounce back like a phoenix from the flames. It was Jack's place to try and look after him. Jack did it with pleasure, even when it annoyed Daniel, sometimes especially when it annoyed Daniel. He did it because to look after Daniel wasn't a chore it was a joy, it had become the most important aspect of his life and he'd never appreciated that fact. He realised that Daniel was so much more than a friend and it had taken that most destructive of emotions to make him see. _Poetic justice perhaps?_

__It was poetic though wasn't it, he thought sadly, to realise that he loved - was _in_ love - with his best friend just as that friend decided he no longer wanted to be around him. Daniel no longer placed any trust in him. Jack had not only destroyed the friendship for which he was already in mourning, he had killed any possibility that Daniel could ever have returned his love. 

For even more painful to Jack, was the understanding that if anyone would be open to such a possibility, it would be Daniel. . 

Jack himself, couldn't claim to be gay, though he had dipped his toes into that pond from time to time, he also liked women. He supposed he could possibly be bi, though he had never before even considered the idea of a relationship with a man. It had always been quick fumblings and stress relief, and a couple of buddy fucks in his special ops days. What he felt for Daniel was nothing remotely like anything he had felt before except with Sara. 

Jack now recognised with a deep sadness that if he had realised how he felt when he and Daniel had still been friends and he had approached Daniel, then he would have at least listened and in that very _Daniel_ way of his, he would have given it his careful consideration. What he would have decided, Jack couldn't guess but he knew with a pain that seared his soul that Daniel had loved him then and might possibly have fallen _in_ love with him at some stage if he was capable of that feeling for another man.

* * *

Daniel awoke wishing he hadn't. His head felt full of cotton wool and though he wanted to roll over and go back to sleep he knew he couldn't. He was well aware that he was late, had known the night before when he finally ended up going to bed much later than Jack, that he would be up late next morning. It had been one hell of a day and Jack had been right to suggest going to bed when he did, but it was damned difficult to get away from the Suzerain without causing offence, and that was hardly recommended when he had to negotiate with the man today. 

He forced himself out of bed, desperately wanting a coffee. He had some of that instant stuff in his pack somewhere. He didn't really like it but it was better than nothing and he wondered if he could get Sennta to try and get some made up for him. He staggered to the bathroom, feeling almost as if he had a hangover, which he certainly did not. If he had done, it might have at least made this feeling worthwhile! He was surprised Jack hadn't come knocking, but perhaps the man hadn't wanted to rock any more boats. For Jack O'Neill, he had been circumspect on this mission. Perhaps he should get angry with him more often. Even as he had that thought, he shuddered and felt an unexpected chill at the thought this might be their mission together. They had so much history together. He still hadn't decided what the hell to do about transferring, or not. 

There wasn't a facility for a shower in the small washroom, so Daniel opted for a soak, in what he assumed was their version of a bathtub. It was an odd shape, too short to lie down properly, but it would do. He fiddled with the 'taps' and got the water to a temperature he liked then slipped inside. The warm water soothed him and he relaxed. 

His mind slipped back to the events of the night before and Rofa's insistence that they stayed talking until the early hours. It seemed that Rofa had taken a liking to him and wanted to know as much as he could about his life, his interests and a little to Daniel's discomfort, his personal desires. It had been difficult enough when Rofa had pushed for information on his past romantic interests, but then he had wanted as much detail as possible about Shau're which Daniel had done his best to circumvent beyond the most basic of details. 

During the conversation it had been natural that Daniel had often referred to Jack and in doing so, he had noted two things. First that he had reminded himself why he and Jack had once been such good friends, and secondly that Rofa seemed more interested in why they now seemed more distant. Again, Daniel had no desire to go into such personal details and had done his best to distract Rofa as much as he could. 

Daniel was no fool, nor was he was innocent as Jack and the others would seem to believe. He was quite aware that Rofa was personally interested in him, _very_ personally. However, Daniel did not share the interest. Oh, he liked Rofa well enough; he seemed a pleasant enough man, for an autocratic ruler of a foreign - alien - state, but that was as far as it went. Daniel had nothing in principle against the idea of that kind of relationship, in the broadest sense of the term, which Rofa seemed to be pursuing. He wasn't a virgin in that area; he wasn't exactly gay, but he had experimented in his time and he had some good memories of a couple of guys during his academic career. He had enjoyed women too. Okay, he wasn't exactly sowing wild oats all over the place, but he'd had one serious relationship before he fell hard for Shau're. 

But one thing he wasn't, was casual. When he made love with a person it was because his emotions were engaged. He couldn't claim to be _in_ love with most of his partners but he had cared greatly for them and he couldn't imagine making love without involving his feelings. He knew of course, that many men wouldn't understand his attitude, but that didn't bother him. It was _his_ attitude and their problem not his. 

Certainly, Rofa did not engage his emotions. At the moment, and for quite some time, no one had made him feel like that. As he thought that he realised just how much he missed that feeling. He had been pushing the loss away for a number of years now. 

He realised he had been in the bath for quite a while; the water was almost cold. He got out and rubbed himself dry with a large roll of material that he assumed was their version of a towel. His mind was still on the topic of his lack of love life, and he wondered if the reason he had clung to his friendship with Jack, was as a substitute for that lack of other emotional involvement. 

No, no that was unfair. Jack had been his friend, even when he was on Abydos with Shau're. Daniel'd had fond memories of Jack during his year with Shau're and he had been looking forward to seeing him again once the tissue box had flown through the Gate. Then, after Shau're had been taken and Daniel had no one else to turn to, Jack had not let him down, not then and not later during the long months and years of searching for her. She who had then only existed in his heart. No, Jack had not been a substitute he had been a lifeline. Which was precisely why it had hurt so much that Jack could use him like that. 

He was dressed now in his uniform and he headed for the door into the garden. He opened it and was surprised to find Jack waiting for him, leaning against the wall of the fountain in the centre of the garden. Jack stood up straight as soon as he saw Daniel, and Daniel saw the concern in his expression, before Jack carefully schooled his face into neutrality. In that moment Daniel wondered if he wasn't being callous expecting so much of Jack. After all, in the last three years, Jack had always been there for him, was this once really enough to balance out the rest?

* * *

Jack watched as Daniel finally came out. Daniel saw him immediately and his surprise was evident. Jack masked his feelings and moved slowly toward Daniel. 

Daniel spoke first, "Sorry I'm so late, Jack. Lord Rofa cornered me last night as I was on my way to bed. Said he wanted to talk," 

Jack interrupted, "Talk, talk about what? And why was it necessary to do so in the middle of the night when you were on your own?" Jack regretted the words as soon as they were out, but it was too late. 

"And why does it matter that I was on my own? Do you think I wouldn't be careful what I said? Or do you think I need you to hold my hand?" Daniel snapped, wondering why the hell he had ever thought Jack had changed. 

"I'm sorry Daniel, I didn't mean it like that. It's just ...." Jack voice trailed off. What the hell could he say? He could hardly admit that he was jealous of what Rofa really might have been talking about and he certainly couldn't ask. 

"Just what?" Daniel asked, calmer now that Jack had actually apologised. 

"I can't explain why but I just don't trust the guy," Jack said truthfully, and he had to acknowledge to himself that it wasn't just because he thought the guy might be after Daniel. He had misgivings yesterday. 

"But you can't explain why?" Daniel irritation had returned. 

"Daniel, you know me well enough to understand how I work. I trust my instincts and for quite a while so did you. We might not .... You might not trust me personally but you've gotta trust professional instincts." 

Daniel felt guilty. Jack was right; he shouldn't let this personal rift get in the way of their work. Jack had always gone with his gut, and it had saved their lives more times than Daniel could remember. "Now it's my turn to apologise. Of course, you're right. I will be careful. Anyway, you'll be present during the negotiations to keep an eye on both of us." Daniel gave a small smile. "Talking of which, we are late. Let's find the Chamber of Dialogue."

* * *

Jack was never so happy that a day was over. It had been a long boring day for him sitting alongside Daniel in the Chamber while the negotiations went on. Lord Rofa sat at one end of a long rectangular table with the High Priest, Janmar, seated on his right. Opposite Janmar, on Rofa's left was another Priest, whose name Jack couldn't even remember. Down at the other end of the table sat Daniel with Jack on his right. The chair opposite Jack was empty, which suited him fine as then, no one else was near Daniel. There were a large number of others, all men, seated on the long sides of the table. Some were involved with the mining rights, some were from the medical profession, others from the pharmaceutical and yet others, whose purpose there, Jack hadn't quite grasped. They seemed linked to the Temple yet they did not wear the garb of the priests. They wore the more mundane type of garments that the others were wearing, nondescript greyish leggings covered by a heavy tunic. They reminded Jack of the brocaded silks worn in pre-communist China even having that a little mandarin collar. 

The day had consisted of working through a long list of items on some sort of agenda that covered everything from how much ore they would be allowed to remove, to the cost of packaging for the transport of the pharmaceutical supplies from the Gate to the research facility and every possible iota of information in between from A to Z. Jack didn't know how Daniel managed to keep track of it all, especially since different languages were spoken. For some reason Jack had yet to discover, the priests spoke a different language to most of the others and as the priests kept the record of the proceedings, occasionally they would request a passage or even a phrase was to be repeated in another language. Perhaps the whole purpose of such a procedure was simply to cause confusion and hence give the priests and whoever they represented, presumably always the Suzerain, an advantage. 

Whatever the cause, Daniel seemed to have no trouble following everything and seemed quite pleased with the proceedings from the point of the SGC. As they made their way back to their quarters, he had commented they still had a fair amount to cover, to which Jack groaned. Daniel grinned at him, saying, "Well Jack I could suggest it is not necessary for you to attend but I don't think that's how you see things, huh?" 

"No, Daniel as you well know," he lifted his chin with an air of superiority and said with a grin, "I always do my duty no matter the cost." 

There was a sudden silence before Daniel said very quietly, "Yes I do know that," before he turned away and walked to his room. 

Jack felt like he had been punched in the gut. _Oh god, I didn't .._ _Why the hell don't I think before I speak? That was so fucking stupid!_ "Daniel, wait. Please, you know I didn't mean.... I had no intention of bringing that up again." 

Daniel hesitated with his hand on the door handle, but he didn't turn around. "I know Jack," he began, his voice so soft that Jack struggled to hear, "but it's always there with us isn't it?" Then he walked inside and closed the door. 

"I hoped we could leave it behind. Some day." Jack said to Daniel's closed door.

* * *

Daniel shut the door and leaned against it for a moment, trying to shut out the problem as simply as he had shut the door. He began to wonder if he would ever be able to get past this. He knew that it was so difficult because it meant so much to him. He shook his head trying to clear his mind. He had to think about something else. What? Of course, the Temple. 

He recalled one positive aspect of his conversation with Rofa last night. He suspected it was just Rofa's way of trying to get in his good graces, but he had obtained permission to visit the Temple and study the writings. Apparently, the Temple was usually only visited by the public on High Days which took place only once per month. Otherwise, only the priests may enter without permission. Even he, Rofa explained, had to obtain permission before entering. Though naturally in his case the consent was automatic. No one dare refuse the Suzerain he said with a smile, though Daniel guessed the smile would not last long if someone actually tried to refuse him. 

Rofa promised that he would arrange permission with Janmar and he would be able to visit the Temple that evening. Daniel was secretly pleased that he would not have to make the request of the High Priest himself. There was a definite coolness in his attitude to them Daniel felt and he expected the man would have liked to refuse them. Them; of course Jack would insist on accompanying him, needing to play the mother hen. 

And there he was, back where he had started. Everything always seems to bring him back to Jack.

* * *

Janmar sat behind the large desk in the High Priest's audience hall at the Palace. He had just spent a short while instructing the scribe in how to phrase certain clauses within the contract being drawn up between the Suzerain and the SGC, which Dr Daniel Jackson would present to his superiors. Janmar was quite adept at the use of language. He did not claim to be a linguist such as this strange young man who had captured the interest of his Lord, but he knew perfectly well how to use words to his advantage. He had spent a lifetime doing just that, to bend the power of the Suzerain to the use of the Temple, as had every High Priest since the time of the Divine One. 

It was important that the people believed that their everyday life was controlled by the secular so they accepted the spiritual influence of the Temple in the more esoteric matters without question. It was easier to keep the two separate. People did not like the idea that everything they did was controlled by one source. That gave them no options; they liked the idea that they had a choice. He smiled at the idea that for generations, millions people had worshipped a non-existent god simply on the word of people like him. And that non-existent god had controlled the lives of these people and given an unrecognised power to High Priests, while all the responsibility was believed to be in the hands of the Suzerainty. 

He supposed he should feel some guilt for the fact that what had started out as a refuge, had been perverted but he couldn't. One thing he wasn't was hypocritical and he admitted, at least to himself, that he enjoyed the power too much. He thought back to how it all began and still admired the foresight of the first High Priest who had created this sham religion all those centuries ago. The story had been passed down from High Priest to High Priest, but it had all been so long ago, that even that story now resided in legend and he was sure much had been lost. 

Since that time long ago, when the ancestors got rid of those old evil gods whose names now could not be remembered; Janmar was not sure if that was supposed to be a literal fact or merely an allegory. Whatever, it had been recognised that the people were easier to control if they had something to believe in, something to behave for. It took a long time but a religion was deliberately created for just this purpose. Janmar did not even know now, if the Suzerain of that time had known of the plan or if he had been lied to. It was a terrible burden for the High Priests, and it was not surprising that at some stage in the distant past, there was a need for the knowledge had need to be shared with the Suzerain. It also was no surprise that over time the position had become more and more political and had devolved down a family lineage, as did the Suzerainty. Now the power was almost evenly divided between the High Priest and Suzerain; _almost_ he thought with a smile. 

Janmar was just about to leave the office when a messenger arrived from the Suzerain. The man bowed, saying, "Lord Rofa has sent you an official request," handing over a sealed scroll. He backed out and left. Janmar frowned, he seldom received an official request in writing and he was suddenly uneasy. 

He broke the seal and unrolled the scroll. As he read the contents his anger grew into rage and he threw the scroll across the room, screaming obscenities that would have shocked the young acolytes. 

Quickly, he walked out of his office and down the corridor toward Lord Rofa's suite of rooms. As he approached, the guard nodded in his direction and quickly knocked. The door opened and the guard announced, "The High Priest requests an audience." 

Without replying, the attendant inside opened the door and bowed Janmar inside the room. In one corner of the room, Lord Rofa was lounging on a large divan filled with cushions. Next to him lay a young man to whom Rofa was feeding a small piece of fruit. Janmar recognised the handsome young man as the son of the Chief Minister of the Interior, who was staying in the palace with his family during the negotiations. 

Janmar wasn't surprised to see him there; good looking young people, the majority male but sometimes females always surrounded Rofa. Janmar had been trying to persuade Rofa to take a Mate for sometime now, the Suzerainty needed an heir. Rofa had been looking but as his preference was for males, trying to pick a Mate for procreation was not easy for him. Once he had taken a mate he would be able to choose a Parmare. 

"Janmar, come, what is on your mind?" Rofa asked with a broad smile, still pulling pieces of fruit apart to feed to the young man. 

"My Lord, I would wish to speak with you privately." 

"Oh, Janmar is this necessary? You can see I have a guest," Rofa replied testily. 

"I'm sorry my Lord, but it is important." 

Rofa looked at Janmar and realised that whatever it was, the High Priest was disturbed. "Very well. Anmar, I am sorry but we will have to continue _this_ later. I will send for you." 

The young man rose with a glare at Janmar, but he quickly averted his gaze when he saw the expression on the High Priest's face. "Of course, My Lord. I am always at your service." He bowed to both Rofa and Janmar and quickly left. 

"What is it?" Rofa now sounded weary. 

"I have received your request for Dr Daniel Jackson to visit the Temple and study the writings. Are you sure this is wise?" Janmar asked carefully. 

"Ah, I understand. I know that normally a stranger would not be allowed into the Temple unless on High Days but this is ... special." he said with a slow smile. "I wish Daniel to go because it would please him. You need not worry, Janmar, you know no one but you can read the writings. A stranger from another world certainly won't be able to." 

"I would normally agree with you My Lord, but this one is different. As you know he is a linguist and according to his friends, he is considered a genius on his world. He speaks very many languages and learns more all the time. He has a penchant for solving riddles and breaking codes. I have noticed his insatiable curiosity myself and I cannot help but be concerned." 

"Oh Janmar. Daniel may be clever but even he couldn't possibly decipher the Religio in the short time he will be allowed to study it. You can have him escorted round by one of your most trusted priests." Janmar opened his mouth as if to speak but Rofa cut him off, "I have no intention of disappointing Daniel now. I have promised, he was very keen and I want to please him." Rofa turned to Janmar and gave him a hard look. 

Janmar knew that Rofa would give way on most things but when he set his mind to something it was very difficult to change it. Especially when it involved something personal, something close to his heart. Janmar had, of course, seen Rofa watching Daniel almost since the moment he had arrived but he had not counted on the interest becoming so particular. Rofa would never have pushed the point when Janmar was clearly opposed, unless this was really important to him. 

"My Lord, forgive me but I have to ask. Do you have intentions towards this young man?" 

"I have intentions, serious intentions, but I don't yet know his wishes in this regard." 

"His _wishes_? Are you referring to his sexual inclinations or to his particular feelings to you?" 

"Both. I tried to bring up the subject when we were talking last night, but he kept distracting me," Rofa replied irritably. 

"And if his inclinations lead him towards you, My Lord, then what would be your inclination?" Janmar was almost certain he knew the answer already. 

"I have never met anyone quite like him. He is beautiful obviously, but he is so clever and so very, very passionate. He would make a wonderful Parmare." Rofa said wistfully.

* * *

Jack had stayed in the garden not wanting to face the claustrophobia he knew he would experience inside his room. Not that it would be caused by any enclosed area, unless you counted the dark corners of his own mind which, of course, meant he couldn't escape even out here in these lovely surroundings. _God, when did I ever become so damned introspective? That doesn't do any good at all, for crying out loud!_ He began to walk, moving out of the garden and into the corridors, trying to escape from himself. Futile, he knew but he just couldn't sit still and the person he wanted to see, to talk to, was the one person who didn't want to be around him. At this moment he didn't want to be around himself either. _Oh god, if only I could just hit something, anything._

__Just then he saw the High Priest, Janmar, leaving a room at the end of the corridor. Jack had noticed the guards and presumed it must be the Suzerain's quarters. He had no wish to see either of those two _gentlemen_ and turned on his heel to head back. Just then he heard his name being called. "Colonel O'Neill, are you lost?" 

"No, thank you, Janmar, I was just taking a little exercise. Need it after being cooped up in the Chamber all day." 

"Ah, I see. There are nicer walks one could take. Could I show you the atrium, quite lovely you will see." Jack was about to refuse politely when Janmar went on, "Daniel has made quite an impression with Lord Rofa. It is quite unprecedented for a stranger to be allowed into the Temple except to attend the worship on High Days." 

"Is it?" Jack asked, wondering what Daniel had been up to now. "And why is that exactly?" 

"The Temple is our most holiest of places. Only the priests are allowed in its precincts for prayer and study at other times. For Daniel to be allowed to study it is a great honour." 

"Well I am sure he is appropriately grateful," Jack answered automatically, his mind racing, not realising that his emotions flitted across his features. 

"Ah," Janmar said, pleased at having his suspicions confirmed that Dr Jackson kept at least some things close to his chest, "but Daniel has not yet been informed of a positive outcome to his request. Perhaps you would be kind enough to advise him that he may attend the Temple tomorrow morning and I will arrange for one of my most learned brethren to escort him." 

"Of course," Jack smiled, while inside he was seething. How dare Daniel arrange to go into a possible hostile environment without him? "I will go and tell him now. I'm sure he will be pleased with the news." 

Janmar smiled as he watched O'Neill walk away, not managing to hide his annoyance very well. He did not know how, or even if, this possible disagreement would assist him in the future, but any seeds of discontent sown certainly could not hurt.

* * *

Jack opened the door to Daniel's room without knocking. Daniel was sitting, reading by the window and looked up at the sound of the door slamming. He was not in the least surprised to see Jack standing there; he had been expecting him. With his luck he knew that Jack would learn of the proposed Temple visit before he had chance to tell him. 

"And you were going to tell me, when?" Jack asked, exasperated. 

"You've heard about the visit to the Temple then," Daniel raised a hand to stop Jack's interruption, and continued, "I had intended to tell you, of course, just as soon as I get confirmation. There was no point telling you if the whole thing fell through," Daniel replied testily. 

"Yeah, well it is confirmed," Jack replied. "Janmar just asked me to tell you, obviously assumed I knew. Why did I have to wait for someone else to tell me when you could've told me earlier? Dammit Daniel, you arranged this last night with that Rofa character." 

"Yes, okay. I could've said something but to be honest, it simply slipped my mind earlier." 

"SLIPPED your mind?" Jack was flabbergasted. 

Daniel sighed and said, "I was tired Jack, and there were more important things to think about .." 

"More important, such as?" Jack asked, regretting it immediately as he was afraid of the answer. 

Daniel looked at Jack wondering what he was thinking; he looked .... afraid. It was not a sight Daniel was used to seeing on Jack's face and he didn't like it. "Jack, don't read more into what I said than I meant. I was just distracted because I was late and I had the negotiations to cope with, that's more important." 

"And Rofa?" Jack asked quietly, somewhat mollified. 

"Rofa? He seemed okay, very friendly actually." Daniel needed to be careful what he said. 

"Obviously, it appears he's done you quite a favour according to the High Priest. He was quite happy to tell me how honoured you are to be allowed to visit the Temple, Daniel." 

"Well, I know that. Usually only the priests can study the writings." 

"Normally, only the priests can _visit_ the Temple." 

Daniel frowned. Rofa had said it would be difficult to arrange a visit when he first asked but he didn't realise quite what a favour he was apparently asking. 

Jack derailed his thoughts. "You still haven't told me when you were going to tell ...ask me," he said. 

"Ask me?" Daniel queried frowning. "Oh, the Temple. Ask you? Ah, about accompanying me? I never thought anything else, Jack. I know you'd never allow me to go without you." 

Jack smiled, "Yeah sure you betcha." 

Daniel gave a small smile back at Jack's familiar quip. 

Just then there was a knock at the door. Jack, who was still standing near to the door, opened it to find a priest standing there. 

"Dr. Daniel Jackson?" 

"That would be me. Can I help you?" 

"I have been sent to take you to the Temple. Would you like to accompany me now?" Daniel glanced at Jack, who shrugged. Daniel looked back at the priest and nodded.

* * *

General Hammond looked up from his desk as Dr. Fraiser entered his office. He asked, waving her to a seat, "Doctor, and how is the Major?" 

"As comfortable as can be expected at the moment, Sir. Her shoulder was dislocated and I have put that back in. Her knee was badly wrenched and her ankle badly sprained. She has a couple of broken ribs too. She's going to be in a lot of pain when she finally wakes up. She has quite a severe concussion and that, together with her other injuries, is keeping her under at the moment." 

"But she will be alright?" 

"Given time, yes." 

"And Teal'c?" 

"Well, Teal'c is Teal'c, Sir. He wouldn't leave the infirmary until I ordered him to. I sent him to get some food and then to perform kel'no'reem. Apparently, he has promised the Colonel and Daniel that he'll stay with Sam, Major Carter, until he can report she is on the mend." 

The General smiled knowing exactly how Colonel O'Neill would have been when Carter was injured; and Dr Jackson. SG1 was an extremely close team, a family. "After he is sufficiently rested we will dial up the planet and Teal'c can contact Colonel O'Neill. I will leave it up to the Colonel if he wants Teal'c to the return to the planet or stay here with Major Carter." 

"Is this mission proving to be as straightforward as you first thought, Sir? I understood Daniel had some reservations." 

"The reports received from the Colonel and then Teal'c, suggested everything was going well. A rather unusual society but Daniel seemed to have made his usual good impression." 

"And Colonel O'Neill?" Doctor Fraiser asked with a grin. 

The General was slow to answer and for a moment the doctor was concerned. "Apparently the Colonel is on his best behaviour and to be frank I'm a little uneasy." 

Doctor Fraiser was the only other person who knew the situation with the Colonel and his decision to retire if Daniel was no longer willing to work with him. She found the idea of a well-behaved Colonel O'Neill very disquieting, and then realised how odd that would be if it had concerned anyone else. However, it was almost as scary, as the idea that Daniel could pass up what the Colonel still referred to as chicken scratches? "That sounds as if relations between Jack and Daniel are still strained," she remarked. 

"Yes it does. I had so hoped that given time during a quiet familiarity with a normal routine, that things may slip back in place." 

"Perhaps there's still time," the doctor said doubtfully. 

"One can but hope, Doctor."

* * *

The priest led them into the Temple precincts and immediately Daniel drifted off across the courtyard towards the nearest wall. The priest tried to call Daniel back, directing him towards the door to the Temple proper. Jack, who had started after Daniel, stopped and turned round saying, "Sorry you're not going to get anything out of him for a while now. He's in his element." Jack carried on walking only stopping as he reached Daniel's side. 

"But surely he'll want to see the Temple decorations and the altar? It is quite beautiful." The priest seemed nonplussed. 

"Yeah, eventually, but his first love is these markings, whatever they are." 

"I cannot assist with that. That is the Religio, only the High Priest can read that." 

Surprisingly, Daniel turned round at that, "Really? Is that intentional or is it just that the High Priest happens to be an academic?" 

"Only the High Priest is allowed to read the Religio and the next heir-apparent is taught the writings by the present incumbent, as part of his training." 

"Hang on there," Jack said, "Are you saying that High Priest is not chosen because he is the best, most suitable person but because ... Well, why exactly?" 

"The High Priest always comes from the Malvenra family, they are cousins to the Suzerain. It has always been so, since the time the old gods were overthrown." 

This rang bells with Jack, though as yet he had no definite target to point a stick at. Daniel threw him a look. Jack knew that look, Daniel was obviously disturbed too. 

Daniel turned back to the wall, obviously to continue his study when Jack spoke up. "Daniel, don't you think perhaps you should take the young man's advice and take a look inside the Temple?" 

Daniel glanced at Jack. He knew Jack well enough to recognise that the man wanted him to take the advice. This whole situation with the High Priest was a puzzle and something they needed to pursue. Daniel gave a brief nod to Jack and turned to the priest, suggesting that they should go into the Temple. The young man was obviously pleased and indicated they should proceed him. As they walked, Jack raised an eyebrow at Daniel in a gesture very reminiscent of Teal'c.

* * *

Janmar had always maintained his careful control by never leaving anything to chance. He always planned ahead, and the moment he learned that Daniel Jackson had permission to enter the Temple, he had sent a contingent of guards to the Great Circle, or Stargate as the strangers called it. Janmar knew that when the female had been injured and she and the other one, Teal'c, had returned, Colonel O'Neill had ordered him to come back when he had news of the female's condition. Also, a message had been received for O'Neill through the machine they had left at the Circle. Either way, it would not be long before either Teal'c or a message came through. Janmar had no intention of allowing either, at least not until he was sure all was safe. He had ordered that the machine should develop a fault, thereby delaying either a message and possibly even delaying the return of Teal'c. If Teal'c was to come through then he would be held, and the Circle could be closed if that was really necessary. At least Janmar could buy some time. Time to think, time to plan. 

Janmar could not claim to be precognitive, as did some of his predecessors, but he did have faith in his instincts. He had known for a while now that trouble was coming and he knew it's name. As soon as he met the young man, he knew Daniel Jackson was trouble and to allow such a man to study the writings was just ludicrous. But for once the decision was out of his hands. Rofa was besotted with the man, which Janmar admitted he could understand. If he had been interested in males then one like Daniel Jackson would have been an obvious choice but this was an unwanted complication. 

Unless... Could he possibly use this to his advantage? If Daniel Jackson was able to read the Religio and began to really see what was going on, then the odds were his people might call off the negotiations, or at least ask more questions. Of course, if those questions were to become ... NO it was impossible, the people must never learn the truth. Questions could not be allowed. Therefore, _if_ it happened, they would have to keep Daniel quiet. Rofa's interest could be useful. 

If Rofa was as serious as he had said earlier, and he did seem _very_ serious, then he would need the man to stay. If he had been one of their own, then it would be an honour and there would be no question of a refusal. But he was not of their own, and Rofa himself admitted he was not sure of the man's _interests._ It would not be first time that Rofa put his own desires before another's. No, if he wanted this man he would have him. 

_So how does that help me if he learns the truth? First of all, it keeps him here. Possibly he will want to stay, if he returns Rofa's desires. If not, Rofa can be very persuasive. As can I! But is that not too complicated? Wouldn't it be easier just to kill him, and that shadow of his? But how to explain that to their superiors? No, this is just too complex. If Daniel chose to stay that would be different. As for O'Neill, that would take some thought. It was helpful that at least Daniel didn't seem to get on with O'Neill._

__Janmar sighed, he would have to do some careful planning. So much would rest on whether Daniel Jackson discovered anything.

* * *

When they finally returned from the Temple, Daniel and Jack went straight to Daniel's room. They'd been unable to talk on the way back as they had been accompanied by the young priest. They only had a little time before they were due to attend a dinner with the Suzerain and the other parties from the negotiations. They had been allowed a day to themselves, but they had to all meet for dinner and some off the record talks. They just had a few minutes spare before they needed to go and get ready. 

"Daniel, there's something very fishy going on here." 

"Ja..ack." 

"Daniel, don't start, not now. You know I'm right. I admit I don't really like it here, though other than their attitude to women, I can't tell you why but I know. This thing about the High Priest only confirms that there is something." 

"Something what?" Daniel interrupted, "something you and I don't approve of? Just because it is not the way we would do something, doesn't mean that we are automatically correct. As I said back during the briefing, there are as many different ways to create a culture," he hesitated, then added, "or a religion." 

Jack glanced at him, at the tone of his voice, as he said those last few words. "You found something didn't you? Could you read that writing?" 

"Some. I'd need more time. But yes, I think I did find something. That language the young priest said can only be read by the High Priest, it was inscribed on the altar too. I'm pretty certain the High Priests are hiding something very important from everyone." 

"What? And what makes you think that?" 

"Look, let me think on it, study the few notes I managed to make. We don't have time now anyway. We'll talk again, later or tomorrow." 

"Later Daniel, we talk later.

* * *

Teal'c entered the Control Room ready to check on the MALP details before heading back to the planet. Doctor Fraiser had assured him that MajorCarter was well on the way to recovery now. She had woken two hours ago, in pain and what the good doctor referred to as groggy, but she was well aware of who and where she was. In fact, the only thing concerning MajorCarter now was that the Colonel and DanielJackson were faring well. He had promised the Major that he would return to the planet and ensure that all was indeed well. The General had been happy to acquiesce to his request and as soon as the telemetry from the MALP was confirmed, he would be stepping through the Gate. 

"Is all satisfactory?" he asked the technician, Master Sergeant Davis 

"I'm not sure, Sir," he replied, "I am having difficulty with the connection." 

Teal'c did not like the sound of that and moved in behind the technician to check the picture himself. All he saw, instead of a picture, was what they referred to as snow. "Is there sound?" he asked. 

"No, Sir. I don't understand this. When I last checked six hours ago, everything was perfectly normal. I spoke to the Colonel myself. He said something about the negotiations going well and that Dr Jackson was intending to visit the Temple again. There were no problems at all." 

"Is there something wrong?" General Hammond asked, climbing the stairs into the Control Room. 

"Yes Sir, the MALP is not responding. No picture and no sound." Davis reported, turning to look at the General. 

"Have you done a diagnostic?" Hammond asked, concern in his voice. 

"Yes Sir, and I'm repeating again now." He turned back to the computer, "Negative again Sir, everything reads as perfect from this end." 

"Which means the problem is at their end," Hammond commented thoughtfully. "It just begs one question now. Is it just a fault with the equipment or has it been tampered with?" 

"Why should the Malvena do such a thing?" Davis wondered. 

Teal'c frowned, not liking the route his thoughts were taking.

* * *

At last the interminable dinner was over. Jack had never liked such formal meals and he had usually managed to let it slide over him but not this time. He'd had to watch as Rofa had done his best to ingratiate himself with Daniel, and Daniel being the polite man he was, had smiled and accepted it all gracefully. Jack had wanted to hit the man and drag Daniel away. If he was totally honest with himself, and though he was trying hard not to be, it wasn't working. What he really wanted was to drag Daniel off somewhere quiet and ingratiate himself back into Daniel's good graces. He'd _ingratiate_ himself right into Daniel's mouth and down his throat and then he would tear open that shirt and take a nipple between his lips. He would taste and lick and suck and he would feel Daniel squirm ... _Oh, God help me._

__He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and tried to think of something to bring down the swelling in his pants. Walking behind Daniel was hardly conducive to that however and he lengthened his stride to walk alongside him, not that it helped much but in his condition every tiny thing mattered. Daniel didn't look too comfortable either, which Jack could understand because no matter how polite Daniel was, Jack knew him well enough to know that Rofa's advances were making Daniel uncomfortable.

Daniel was only vaguely aware of Jack walking behind him; his mind was too full of the confusion of the evening. Jack had seemed on edge all night and he had a pretty good idea why. Rofa had made no secret of his infatuation with Daniel and no matter how politely Daniel had tried to distract him, the man would not take the hint. Daniel was quite capable to refusing the man in normal circumstances but these were hardly normal. How would the man react when Daniel overtly refused the head of state of a regime with whom he was negotiating? _Damn why do these things always happen to me?_

To top matters off, it had been even more disconcerting to have Janmar watching him all evening. Oh, the man had been nowhere near as overt as Rofa but Daniel had been very aware of him just the same, and not in a good way. The man made Daniel feel as if he was just waiting to pounce. He had the uncomfortable feeling that he was rather like the lamb tethered out for the lion. He laughed at the simile and then remembered he had a tiger at his back. Jack was nothing, if not predatory. Daniel glanced at Jack as he moved up alongside him and was a little unnerved when he realised how edgy he seemed. Daniel noted the sweat on Jack's upper lip and he could have sworn he felt the heat emanating from the man. _Surely not?_ Daniel glanced down quickly and sure enough there was a definite bulge in the man's pants. Daniel swiftly averted his eyes, not wanting Jack to know he had noticed, especially as he felt his own face flush. 

They continued to walk in silence towards their quarters, each suddenly too aware of the other. 

When they reached their own little garden Jack spoke up. "Daniel we need to talk..." Daniel sucked in a breath, Jack wouldn't ... "about whatever it was you discovered at the Temple earlier." 

Daniel didn't know if he was relieved or not that Jack _hadn't_ said anything about... _Oh God what am I thinking? Why the hell did I assume that bulge was for me? Even if he wasn't as straight as a die would I want 'that' to be for me?_ Where the hell did all this come from? _Rofa of course_. He's got me so strung out I don't what the hell I'm thinking. 

"Daniel, DANIEL! Where the hell were you?" Jack asked, when Daniel finally turned to acknowledge him. 

"Oh, sorry, just ... Never mind. The Temple, yes of course." 

Jack frowned but didn't push the matter. "Come into my room, it's better to keep this quiet, just in case." 

They settled themselves in Jack's room and Daniel began to explain what it was about the Temple and specifically the writings that he had discovered. As he had not been able to take any recording devices with him, Janmar had strictly forbidden any such thing, Daniel had to rely on the few notes he had been able to make and his own memory of what he had been able to read. The first fact that had unnerved him was that the language was a clear offshoot of the language he had learned to speak on Abydos. 

Jack's head had jerked up at that. "Goa'uld, it's a form of Goa'uld?" 

"Yes, not precisely the same but either a different dialect or else it could have been changed with the passage of time, but yes, Goa'uld originally. But I don't think that's a particular concern now." 

"And why would that be?" Jack asked, the missing snarky tone back in his voice. 

Daniel was surprised to discover on hearing it again, just how much he had missed it and the humour that brought it out in Jack. Daniel felt a shiver of guilt that the reason it was missing was because of him. He sighed and replied quietly, "Because the parts I managed to read in the courtyard told part of a story. The story of how sometime in antiquity the evil gods were defeated and sent away forever." 

"Defeated? Don't suppose it told you how?" 

"No, and I'm sure the people now don't know how either. I need to check my notes but I got the distinct impression that there was a period of time, not sure how long, after the defeat, that the people here were in chaos. I _think_ that it was about then someone decided to create the religion of the Divine One to bring about order, help control the people." 

"Create, you did say _create_ the religion?" Jack was puzzled. "But isn't all religion created? Seem to remember hearing something about it being a social construct. Someone said that religion was the opiate of the people." 

Daniel stared at Jack and then replied slowly, "Yes, Karl Marx said that, because of the dependency of the people on it." 

"Karl Marx huh?" Jack wrinkled his nose at the thought of agreeing with the view of Karl Marx. "Makes sense though. Religion does tend to bind a society and as we know only too well not always for the right reason." 

"Yeah, that's one thing I'm pretty sure about," Daniel agreed, his mind momentarily distracted. He shook his head and dragged his thoughts back to the here and now. "But I mean this was more specifically _created_ in the knowledge that it was false. There was a line of text running around the altar which I took down in my notes, but it pretty much stuck in my memory. 'The Divine One was created to ensure that our people will be one under the divine guidance of the High Priest to bring order from the chaos. Never again will we fall under the spell of the evil ones.' No wonder only the High Priest is allowed to read this language."

* * *

Janmar sat back in his chair, the small device still in his hand. When he had ordered Sennta to put a device in Daniel's room he had only ordered a second one in O'Neill's room as an afterthought. Now he was pleased he had the foresight or he might have not heard that conversation. He marvelled at the expertise of this stranger who somehow could simply read the Religio after one look. Not even Rofa had realised just how special this man really was, but he had sealed his own fate, and that of O'Neill. No way would they leave here now.

* * *

Hammond was very unhappy with the present situation. He had one member of SG1 in the infirmary, two members in an unknown situation and the fourth member champing at the bit. The MALP was still receiving no telemetry; still the problem was at the other end, either a breakdown or intentional damage. Teal'c was of the opinion it was not accidental, if only because it was now past the time that Colonel O'Neill had next been due to check in and knowing the man, he would not simply have ignored the check-in due to an equipment fault, he would have just Gated back, especially with Carter in the infirmary. No, there was no way the General could quarrel with Teal'c's assessment. The General had decided to wait till the check-in time to give O'Neill chance and he had not arrived. It now only remained for him to give Teal'c permission to go through, but without telemetry and the obvious threat, the General couldn't simply allow Teal'c to go through on his own. He had ordered SG2 under Major Ferretti to report. 

While it would be better to allow a complete team through, the General was still unhappy. They would still be going through blind. They had no way of knowing the situation with O'Neill and Jackson. Finally, if by some peculiar fluke everything on Malven were alright, he would be putting the cat among the pigeons as far the negotiations were concerned. All negative options. The only positive was that if the Colonel and Jackson were in difficulties, and, _if_ Teal'c and SG2 got through safely, they could be rescued. Providing, of course, they weren't walking into a trap. _Damned if I do, damned if I don't. Who'd be a General?_

When it came down to it, of course, there was no choice. He couldn't leave men behind, wouldn't. He knew a certain Colonel who lived by that rule too. 

There was a knock at his door. It was Ferretti followed by Teal'c. "Very well, gentleman," he answered the unspoken question, "you'll gate out in thirty minutes." 

Ferretti smiled, Teal'c just bowed. _How could it be otherwise?_

* * *

Jack O'Neill was tossing and turning in his sleep, caught up in a nightmare. He was muttering to himself and occasionally groaning. The two men creeping quietly into his room glanced at each other. This could either be good or bad. Either the man was so disturbed there was no chance of his hearing them, or he was so disturbed he wasn't deeply asleep enough and he would hear them. Catch 22. They continued to move forward slowly and quietly. One man had what appeared to be a weapon in his hand, the other was carrying what appeared to be a small bottle with a peculiar looking neck. 

They were now at the head of Jack's bed, one each side. The right one had the weapon placed very close to Jack's head and the other one was leaning over him. 

Suddenly Jack's eyes snapped opened, but before he could react, the weapon was pressed against his right temple. The message was clear he lay still. The other man pressed the bottle against Jack's left temple and pressed the bottom of the bottle. There was a very slight hiss and Jack's eyes closed again as he slumped in his bed.

* * *

"Chevron six locked," Davies stated. 

"Prepare to depart gentleman," Hammond announced to the Gate room below. Ferretti looked up in acknowledgement, Teal'c moved one step nearer the ramp. 

The inner ring ceased it turning and the chevron moved on to the final glyph. But it did not light up. 

"Chevron seven will not lock," Davies offered, a puzzled tone in his voice. 

"Damn!" said the General. _Why is it always those two?_

__Ferretti looked up at the General and Teal'c walked up the ramp, right to the Gate, as if somehow he could still walk through to help his teammates.

* * *

Daniel awoke and his first thought was how much he would love a coffee; unfortunately the only thing he could drink to greet the day was carjena tea. His second thought was to wonder why Jack hadn't been knocking yet. His watch told him it was past time. Jack woke him every morning with a knock or a shout. He knew Jack never slept late; even when he had drunk too much his internal clock, trained by years in the military, woke him early. 

Daniel padded to the washroom, quickly carried out his morning ablutions before getting dressed. Then he headed next door to Jack's room. He knocked, waited and knocked again. No answer. He gingerly opened the door, calling, "Jack, its Daniel. Are you there?" No answer; and no Jack. Daniel noticed his bed was a mess and that was unusual for Jack, who was obsessively tidy. Another aspect of the military mindset Daniel supposed. He was about to look around a bit more when a voice stopped him. It was Sennta. 

"Daniel?" he called from outside, peaking in Jack's door, "Ah there you are. I have been sent to request your attendance on Lord Rofa." 

"Sennta, do you know where Jack is?" 

"No, Daniel I do not. Please, Lord Rofa requires your presence now." 

"Oh, very well." Daniel was feeling very apprehensive. It was so unlike Jack to just disappear like this. He didn't really want to go and see Rofa now; he wanted to see what had happened to Jack. Unless; could it be that Rofa wanted to see him about Jack? _God, could something have happened to Jack?_ All of a sudden he _wanted_ to see Rofa. He quickened his pace. In no time he approached a door he had never seen before. There were two guards outside; presumably this was Rofa's suite. As they approached one of the guards knocked and the door opened, the man announcing, "Dr Daniel Jackson requesting an audience." Daniel frowned at that as the door opened and Sennta ushered him inside. 

Daniel was not surprised to see a large room opulently furnished. The attendant led him across the room to another door opposite. He opened the door and announced him again, this time to Rofa, who sat on a large divan piled high with cushions. Daniel was suddenly reminded of an eastern potentate and the comparison did nothing to calm his nerves. 

"Good morning Daniel. Have you had breakfast yet?" 

"No, not yet. I usually share my breakfast with Jack, but there doesn't seem to be any sign of him this morning. Do you have any idea where he is?" Daniel asked, keeping his voice calm and level. 

"As a matter of fact, yes. That's part of the reason you're here. Please sit and have some breakfast and we will talk." 

Daniel hesitated a moment, wondering if he had ever really known this man. This man seated in front of him seemed to bear little resemblance to the kind open man he knew, or thought he knew. The vision of the eastern potentate mutated into a spider sitting in the centre of his web, and Daniel shivered. 

"Daniel?" Whether he noticed the shiver or was merely repeating his invitation, Daniel couldn't tell. He didn't sit on the indicated cushion on the divan next to Rofa, but instead, sat on a low stool just in front of the divan. Rofa frowned but said nothing. Instead he filled a plate with fruit, bread and small cake-like pastries that he knew Daniel enjoyed. Rofa passed the plate to Daniel who took it, saying, 

"About Jack ..." 

"Oh yes, Jack. Before we get into that I have something to ask you." 

Daniel paused with one of the small pastries almost in his mouth, and looked up at Rofa. Daniel noticed the way Rofa's hungry gaze focused on his mouth and shocked, snapped it shut. Rofa smiled; the cat with the canary in view. Daniel ducked his head and swallowed. 

Rofa continued, "Daniel, I am sure that by now you know I am _interested_ in you. Very interested. I have never known anyone like you and as if that was not enough, you are very beautiful." Daniel blushed at that and Rofa laughed, "And so modest, what a perfect combination. I intend to have you, Daniel." 

Daniel jumped to his feet at that, "Have me? _How_ exactly? You are going to take me against my will? Now what is that called? R..." 

"Oh, no, my dear Daniel," Rofa interrupted, "I would never stoop to such a thing. I will have you as my Parmare, acknowledged before the state." 

"Parmare? That's not a word I recognise," Daniel said, doing his best to hide his panic. 

Rofa laughed again, "That must be a rarity for you. Parmare is the title given to the chosen of the Suzerain. I must take a Mate to assure the continuation of the line but the choice of my heart is not a female and so I can take a Parmare, a partner of my heart." 

"Oh my God, you're talking about a concubine, a male concubine." Daniel was stunned. 

"I know not of your god, but my god looks with favour on a partnership of the heart, however it is formed. Does your society, no; do _you_ frown upon such relationships? Is the idea of being with a man, being with me abhorrent to you?" 

"No, it's not that, not in principle at any rate. But I have no feelings for you, not like that." 

"Ah, but in time you will." 

"No, I won't. I have been in love. I .. I. I know what love is and you can't force it." 

"Can't you? Janmar," Rofa called. 

Janmar came forward from the shadows at the back of the room that Daniel had not even registered. He felt a sudden chill run down his spine. 

"Good morning, Dr Jackson. Did you sleep well?" Before Daniel could answer, Janmar went on, "Jack did not sleep well, at least not until my men gave him something to help." 

The chill turned to ice in Daniel's veins. "What the hell have you done to him?" 

"Ooh, nothing. Calm yourself. We simply took the precaution of ensuring the good Colonel was not in a position to fight us. We took him into custody. You were too clever for your own good, Dr Jackson." Suddenly Daniel understood and Janmar saw the realisation in his eyes. "Oh yes, you understand I see. You really are very clever. But there is a price to be paid for learning our secret. It _must_ remain a secret and so you must remain. Here." Janmar moved closer to Daniel, right into his personal space. "You have two choices Daniel, you can join your friend in prison where he is being held under the charge of heresy for which the penalty is death, or you can accept Rofa's offer. Once you become Parmare you are duty bound to obey the Suzerain and I believe you will not endanger the safety of the people by destroying the order created over centuries. I will trust your word if you accept the offer." Janmar gave Daniel a self-satisfied smile. 

"And if I accept what happens to Jack?" Daniel's voice was very low. 

"If you accept then in honour of your becoming Parmare, execution cannot take place. It would violate the rights. The charge can't be changed but the punishment can be commuted. Then after suitable punishment he will be allowed to return home." 

"Even if I were to agree, do you think Jack would just leave me behind? And what's to stop him coming back to rescue me if he thinks I am being held against my will?" Daniel needed time to think, but his head just felt full of cotton wool. 

"First of all, he will leave you behind because he will believe you want to stay. He will _believe_ you want to become Parmare to Rofa because you will convince him of that. As for returning, has it not yet occurred to you that your colleagues have not been in touch for some time?" 

Daniel froze. He always left such things to Jack, hadn't even given it a thought this morning. "What do you mean?" he asked his voice cracking. 

"You know something of our past, don't tell me you didn't think it through. I'm disappointed. We disposed of the evil gods and we kept them away. You and your colleagues have commented on the disparity of our technology." 

"You still have some Goa'uld technology, that's what is more advanced." Daniel's eyes widened as he realised how blind he had been. How distracted by his own personal problems. "You have a way to block the Gate!" 

"Yes. You see, Daniel, you have very little choice. You get to live and so does the Colonel if you become Parmare. If not, much as Rofa would hate it, I would have to charge you both with heresy and then you would both die. The choice is yours. You can have a little time to think it over, but not long Daniel, not long. I have finally found a Mate for the Suzerain and that ceremony must take place in thirty-one sunrises to ensure fertility. Rofa cannot take a Parmare within thirty sunrises of taking a Mate so you must decide today and the ceremony must take place tonight. A little unseemly perhaps but the people will understand, having seen you."

* * *

Jack was slowly aware of the silence, aware of it because it seemed so loud. He wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of that thought, but he couldn't, because somehow it seemed true. Then he became aware of how he seemed to be floating and he had no control over his limbs. He had thought at first it was dark, simply because his eyes were closed but as he couldn't open them he could not be sure. He could be sure of very little except that he was afraid. He never liked not being in control and it seemed even worse now, as he was the only person who could look after Daniel. So, if he was here, wherever _here_ was, where was Daniel? 

Jack became aware of a sound, an odd low scratching sound. He didn't care that he had no idea what it was; it was a _sound._ He could hear. He wondered if he could see, he tried again to open his eyes and this time he could. They felt sticky and yet somehow dry and itchy, but he could see. He couldn't see much, just some grey blobby outlines, however, he could _see._ The floating sensation had gone too and now he felt stiff and achy everywhere, but it felt wonderful. That thought made him realise he could _feel._ He could feel the rough blanket under his fingers, and under the blanket the wood frame of what he assumed was a bed. He tried to sit up, and promptly lay down again as the whole, room he presumed, swam as nausea rose up towards his throat. 

Then he heard a new sound, a loud creaking followed by a scraping sound noise. He thought he recognised that sound. He had been in enough cells in his life, enough dungeon type rooms to know that sound. Then he heard the heavy footfalls of someone entering. He could just about see a rough, man-sized shape but he couldn't yet make out any kind of features. He waited for it to speak. 

"Ah, you are awake. It's about time," a deep voice said, one Jack had never heard before. He tried to talk but his throat felt like someone had abraded it with sandpaper. Surprisingly, a hand slipped under his neck and another pressed a cup to his lips. "Drink slow or you will bring it back up. It's the medicine, it leaves you feeling strange for a while, and it will pass shortly." 

Jack sipped slowly and felt the soothing cool water ease his throat. "Where ..am I?" he croaked out. 

"You are in a cell where you belong. How dare you do such a thing?" The voice was angry. 

"What are you talking about?" he mumbled with difficulty. 

"Heresy, that's what. You break into the Temple and try to deface the holy writings. Try to steal the icon. Why would you do such a thing? You were supposed to be here as our friends?" 

"Heresy? I don't understand. We didn't break into anywhere, we had permission." 

"Don't lie. You were refused and you went anyway. Dragged that nice young man with you. He might still be in trouble yet; they are still looking into his case. But you, you sealed your own fate." 

"Danny? Where is Daniel, is he okay?" 

"Now, you ask about him, after you almost cost him his life." 

"What are you saying? His life? Where's Daniel?" 

"He's under house arrest. He could be in here with you facing a death sentence. Lord Rofa is pleading for him even now with the Court of Divinity. He could be pardoned if he can prove that he was only acting under your orders. Janmar asked if you would speak for him, but Daniel says you would not. How can you be so cruel to such a nice young man?" The man stomped out without waiting for a reply. 

Jack's mind was in a whirl. Heresy? Death sentence? What the hell was going on? Daniel saying he would not speak for him? None of this made any sense. Whatever was going on, Jack would not believe that Daniel could abandon him, no matter what had passed between them most recently.

* * *

Daniel had been sent back to his own room, but now he occupied the whole suite of rooms by himself, excluding the guards at his door. He had been given two hours to come to his decision. He asked to be allowed to see Jack but even that had been refused. He was sitting on the bed trying to keep calm, trying to decide. 

_Two hours to decide but really what is there to decide. There is no way I can possibly let Jack die. This whole thing has been set up so that Rofa can get his own way, with me. That's the one aspect of this whole sorry mess that I find hard to accept. What is it about me that could possibly attract a powerful man like the Suzerain? Okay, I can accept I'm different; being from a different culture alone might make me interesting, but interesting enough to want me as a life partner? Then there's that statement when Rofa called me beautiful. How could anyone call **me** beautiful? I'm not even particularly good looking, rather ordinary with light brown hair and nice blue eyes but even they're hidden behind my glasses. God, even Jack called me a geek. Jack. _

__Daniel got up, no longer able to sit still. He paced up and down and then headed out into the garden. He walked up and down trying to walk away from his thoughts. He was surprised when he realised he was in Jack's room. He looked around and everything reminded of Jack. His pack lay in the corner, his cap on top of it. His sunglasses were on the small table next to the bed, alongside his watch. Daniel opened the small cupboard and looked at the spare uniform hanging in there; he reached in and let his hand drift down the material. He moved into the washroom. There was Jack's razor and there was his comb. Daniel could smell the soap Jack always used and that spicy aftershave he liked.

_Jack, I haven't got a choice have I? No matter how mad I am at you I could never ever wish you any harm. I'll do whatever I have to. I'm no innocent when it comes to male/male sex, when it comes to being fucked up the ass,_ _but I had always chosen to be with my partner. This with Rofa is... I'm only agreeing to it under coercion. God admit it, call it what it is. Rape._

__Daniel was surrounded by the images, the memory of Jack and he suddenly felt bereft because the man himself was not there. The man he needed so much, the man he needed to know was safe. The man he couldn't face life without. In that instant he suddenly understood. If he wanted to be with anyone, it was Jack.

He knew why he had been so hurt by Jack's terrible words that day and it was not just because of the reasons he had told Jack though they were valid. No, there was another reason, one that even he had not acknowledged until this moment. Daniel was overwhelmed that the man he cared for so very much, the man he _loved,_ did not care enough for him to spare him such callous pain. His subconscious mind had reacted to a pain he did not even know he had. His body had known what his conscious mind did not. Now he knew, and he admitted that he had probably over-reacted because he didn't even understand himself where all his pain was coming from. He also acknowledged how sorry Jack had been and how sincere. 

Daniel wandered around the room touching Jack's things one last time. Whatever it cost, Jack was going home, and being the man that he was, Daniel knew that Jack would never allow him to sacrifice himself to get Jack home. Daniel was going to have to lie to Jack. He laughed at that. _Payback is a bitch._

* * *

Janmar was pacing up and down behind the divan on which Rofa was lounging. Anmar was sitting talking to him but Rofa was far too distracted to enjoy the young man. He wanted to know for certain that Daniel would agree to become Parmare. He was almost certain that he would agree; the man was too noble to allow an innocent colleague to suffer death. It would not matter to Daniel that he was not on particularly good terms with the man. However, the waiting was getting on his nerves; nerves that were certainly not helped by the damned pacing behind his back. 

"Janmar! Please stop that and sit down. Or if you must persist, go and pace elsewhere." 

"Sorry, my Lord. I am not a patient man. However, I wish to wait here and so I will sit." 

Just then the attendant knocked and entered. "My Lord, a message from the guard to Dr. Jackson's suite. He wishes to see you." 

Rofa nodded to the man and turned with a smile to Janmar. "He has not taken the full two hours. He must have decided to accept my offer." 

"Who could refuse you my Lord?" Anmar said, obsequiously. 

"OUT pup!" Demanded Janmar. 

Anmar glanced at Rofa, who laughed and nodded the young man away. "Oh my Lord Priest, you forget yourself." 

"I am sorry, my Lord, but this is too important for such flattery. I meant no offence." 

"I know, I know. I'll forgive you this time, only because I am so happy." 

Janmar did not say anything but he was not quite so certain of Dr. Jackson's decision. 

Daniel was brought in by one of his guards, who promptly withdrew. Janmar had only to look at the man's eyes to know he had won. He had capitulated; his despair was clear to see if one would but look. Janmar would not gloat, at least not in public. 

Rofa called Daniel over to him and he came reluctantly. "Ah, my Daniel, have you decided?" 

Daniel squirmed inside at the mode of address, but schooled his features not to show his dislike. "Yes, my Lord. I have decided to accept your offer to allow Jack to return home." 

Janmar frowned as he noted Daniel's words of acceptance. Daniel was not accepting the offer to become Parmare he was accepting the offer of pardon, but Rofa was too obtuse to notice. 

Rofa grinned, "Don't be unhappy Daniel, I will treat you well. You will have a wonderful life with me. I will still allow you to study whatever you wish on my world." Rofa rose and moved toward Daniel, who stood his ground. Rofa reached up and caressed his cheek, "and you will learn the meaning of love in my bed each night." Daniel was unable to stop the shiver that ran through him. Rofa felt it and smiled. 

Janmar watched, wondering why Rofa would want a man who was clearly only agreeing under duress. Perhaps there was something to be said for the power of total surrender. 

"Daniel?" Janmar interrupted and Daniel turned to face him. "I am not sure how much you know of our ceremonies." 

"Of becoming Parmare? Nothing." His answer was bitter in tone. 

"Most of it is just presenting you to the public, as the chosen of the Suzerain and you acknowledging his rights over you. There is also a giving up of oneself to the power of the state in the guise of the Suzerain and to the power of the Temple by acceptance of the Divine One, in the guise of the High Priest. Such things are, of course, binding on our people, as they naturally believe in what they promise. The same cannot be said of you. Oh, I know you will abide by what you promise to the state, to protect the life of your colleague and once he has gone, your obedience will be in the hands of Rofa. I'm sure he will know how to handle you. However, I also need to know that you will abide by your promise to the Temple to protect the people. I must know that you will obey me as High Priest in all things. You agree?" 

"I have no choice. I will do whatever you say until Jack is safe. After that, it will be up to you." 

"Precisely," Janmar replied. "That's why I want proof from you now." 

"Proof? How can I possibly...prove this to you?" 

Janmar glanced at Rofa who merely shrugged. He did not care what Janmar planned; he had what he wanted. 

"By paying the high price that I demand. Publicly. _You_ will carry out the punishment of your friend." 

"Punishment?" Daniel felt as if Janmar had twisted a knife in his gut. "What are you talking about?" 

"I have already told you. When you agreed, the sentence would be commuted. He must still face punishment. You become Parmare tonight and tomorrow he will face punishment." 

"What punishment?" Daniel asked in a shaky voice. 

"I have yet to decide. It must still be seen to fit the crime in the eyes of the people. I must give it some thought."

* * *

Hammond was totally frustrated. Whatever avenue they investigated they came up dry. There was no way to open the Gate; whatever had happened on the planet it was obvious that Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson weren't being allowed home. It was possible it was accidental, but the fact that the MALP was damaged before the Gate became inoperable, made that most improbable. 

Carter was arguing with Dr. Fraiser about leaving the infirmary to get to her lab and try and help solve this problem. Hammond wished she could help but he would never override the good doctor when she declared the Major presently unfit. Fraiser had told him that Major Carter's concussion while improving, was still delicate enough that such stress could bring on a relapse. The General would not risk that happening. He had every other scientist on the base working on the problem and could only hope they could come up with something. 

They had tried to contact the Tok'ra to see if they had a ship available that could reach the planet in a reasonable time, but so far they had not responded. They had sent a team to Cimmeria to contact the Asgard, and while they would like to help they had no ships in this part of the galaxy at the moment. They had asked the Tollan for help too, after all, they owed Jack O'Neill, but they didn't think they had any right to interfere with another culture. It took all the General's self-control not to tell them what he thought of _that_ answer. 

Until, or if, they heard from the Tok'ra, they would have to rely on the scientists coming up with something, and unfortunately at the moment, that did not seem too promising.

* * *

Jack was feeling much better now, physically at least. He could sit up now without being dizzy. He could walk up and down though not very far as he had discovered on finally standing, that his ankle was fixed to the wall by a short chain. He had tried pulling the chain from the wall, but in his weakened state and without tools of any kind it was useless. 

He was still worried about Daniel, how he was faring with this court hearing. He wondered if Rofa was really helping him. He found that whole scenario very suspect. If, as Daniel suggested, the Suzerain and the Temple were in league then Rofa must be aware that the charges were trumped up. He was totally confused. He really needed to see Daniel and wondered if it would be allowed. He decided when the guard next visited he would request a visit; see what response he got. 

Jack had done a lot of thinking in the last few hours. It was obviously a plot to disgrace the SGC team though Jack could not understand why. However it had been engineered, it appeared that he was to be the scapegoat and for some reason, Daniel was being allowed an escape route for which he was grateful. Jack decided if the only way to get Daniel back home were for him to take the wrap for this damned invented crime, then he would take it. It wasn't that he _wanted_ to die but he knew that each time he went out on a mission, he accepted the possibility that he might die, and as he had already pretty much decided to retire after this mission, it wasn't as if he had that much to go home to. The real value from his acceptance would be that Daniel could be safe and that was a price he could pay without reserve. 

He had also wondered what was happening back at the SGC. Though he had no sure idea of the time that had passed since his last contact through the MALP, he knew without a doubt that they would have tried to follow up the non-contact. Hammond would, of course, have to be cautious. As far as they knew at this stage there was no problem. Okay, Carter had been hurt, but in an accident. He had been in contact twice since then and reported everything was fine. Whatever was happening at the Gate, Hammond would not risk the possibility of an alliance without good cause and that would mean time. Time they may not have. 

He heard footsteps approaching the cell. The door creaked open again and the guard came in carrying a small tray on which there was a jug, cup and plate of food. Jack noticed there were no utensils on the tray, he was meant to eat with his fingers. He had hoped there might have been something he could use to get this damned chain off when they finally brought him some food. The guard put the tray on the floor near the door and turned to leave. 

"Guard, is there any news about my friend? Could I send him a message?" 

The guard laughed. "News? Oh there is much news. But I don't think he will want to hear from you." 

"What are you saying?" 

"He is blessed. Lord Rofa said he was special and it is so. Not only did he persuade the Court of Divinity of his innocence, he also proved to the High Priest that he is worthy. He has accepted the Divine One. He cannot associate with such as you now." 

Jack was flooded with relief. Daniel was safe. "So he is alright, he can go home?" 

"Go home? He _is_ home." The guard smiled turning to leave. 

Jack frowned, not understanding, "What's happened? What did you mean proved his worth? And what was that about the Divine One?" 

"Do you understand nothing? No, you wouldn't would you, you are a stranger and not known to the Divine One." The guard moved closer to him. "The High Priest is our conduit to the Divine One. Lord Rofa as Suzerain can do nothing without the approval of the Temple. He spoke for Daniel at the Court because he knew the worth of his heart. Janmar said that the Divine One listened and approved. Lord Rofa then acclaimed that he had never doubted Daniel and now he knew why, he had been sent to Rofa by the Divine One. He is to be Parmare to the Suzerain. You should rejoice for your friend." 

Jack felt an unease slide down his spine. He had learned over many years to trust his instincts and they were screaming at him now that something was terribly wrong. "What does it mean, to be Pal...marer to Rofa?" 

"Parmare? It is the title of the partner of the heart of the Suzerain. He will take a Mate as well to provide heirs for the line, but it is Daniel who he loves and who loves him." 

Jack's mouth dropped open in shock. "Daniel...and Rofa? No, it can't be. He wouldn't." 

"And why wouldn't he? It is a great honour. He will have a position of power and plenty, approved by the Temple." 

"Daniel..." Jack whispered, not knowing what to believe. He slumped back against the wall dropping his head onto his chest. 

"You should be grateful. In honour of tonight's ceremony there can be no execution. Your sentence has been commuted." 

Jack lifted his head at that. "Commuted? What, am I to spend me life in here? I don't think so." 

"Oh, you will be punished for all to see, then returned back through to Great Circle as a warning to your people." The guard opened the door, "You should get on your knees and pray for your deliverance." The guard pulled the door behind him. 

"Wait, wait. Tonight, did you say the ceremony was tonight? Wait please?"

* * *

Daniel was back in his room, still under guard. Apparently it had already been announced to the public that the Suzerain was to take a Parmare that evening. Sennta had been in a short while earlier to bring Daniel food and he had been most effusive in his congratulations; praising the Divine One for his grace in bringing Daniel to them. All Daniel wanted to do was scream at him but instead he kept calm and asked Sennta if he knew where Jack was being held? 

Sennta glanced around as if someone might be listening and told Daniel he should not be speaking of such a heretic and Daniel was lucky that he had been discovered and imprisoned. Daniel again tried to discover where Jack was. Sennta whispered that he was being held under the precincts of the Temple. It was an old prison rarely used any more. 

"Could I visit him there do you think?" Daniel cautiously asked Sennta. 

"Visit him! No. He is under sentence of death. That may be have commuted thanks to the grace of the High Priest but no one under sentence of death can have visitors, except for the High Priest." 

Daniel nodded to Sennta and sent him away. 

The High Priest, he would never allow him to see Jack. _Besides what the hell could I say to Jack if I did see him? Oh hi Jack, I'm sorta getting married, then I've got to hurt you, somehow. Then you can go home and I've gotta stay here. Oh, sure that would go down well._

__Daniel was so weary. Weary of life always treating him like shit. All his life he had lost; lost his parents, lost his grandfather, lost his colleagues, lost his career, lost his wife. Even that was not all, by being forced to stay here he would also lose yet another career, the way of life he had created and all the new friends that had brought him _and_ he would lose the love he had only just found. _Why did it take me so long to see what was right in front of me?_

__Tears tracked down his face and he let them, not having the heart to wipe them away.

There was only one salvation from all of this. At least Jack would still be alive and Daniel could remember and perhaps dream of him. He could not bear the thought of a life he must live in which Jack O'Neill was not living, somewhere.

* * *

The guard stomped back and slammed his door open angrily. "What now? What is wrong with you now?" 

Jack moved toward the guard, stopped only by the chain on his ankle. He swore and tried to pull it so he could move nearer, but he could not. He took a calming breath and said, "You said something about the ceremony being tonight. You mean the one to make Daniel, what did you call it?" 

"Parmare, yes Daniel is to be presented tonight and once he has sworn allegiance to the Suzerain and to the High Priest he will be Parmare." 

Jack's mind was racing. _Damn you Daniel, what the hell have you done!_ "Did you also say that it's because of this ceremony that my sentence has been commuted?" 

The guard sighed his frustration at this stupid man. "Yes, it would defile the union. You will still be punished and then we will be rid of you." The guard turned, then stopped and turned back. "Oh yes, this should interest you. It was announced just before I brought you the food. The new Parmare is to prove his loyalty to the Temple by carrying out your punishment." The guard grinned viciously and left. 

Jack stared the door, listening as the lock tumblers fall into place, just as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. _Oh Daniel, what have you done? What have they forced you to do?_

__Jack knew the answer as surely as he knew Daniel. Janmar had somehow found out what Daniel had discovered and held it over his head to make him agree to become this Parma-whatever to Rofa. Jack couldn't believe that Daniel actually _loved_ Rofa. No way. He had seen how uncomfortable Daniel was around the man. Jack didn't know exactly how he factored in; whether he was used as a lever or whether Daniel had hit on the idea that he had a little power he could play with. Jack didn't know who suggested what to whom but the bottom line was, that the price of his freedom was Daniel. Daniel's freedom, Daniel's life, Daniel's body and knowing Daniel's penchant for guilt, Daniel's soul. 

Jack supposed he should feel grateful; grateful that he wasn't going to die, grateful that Daniel had forgiven him enough to do this for him, but he wasn't. First, he wasn't entirely sure that it would need Daniel's forgiveness of him to offer this; Daniel was always prepared to give of himself to help others, not least his teammates. Jack most certainly was not grateful that for him to live, Daniel had to sacrifice everything. _I am not worth it Daniel, I thought you knew that by now. I can't bear the thought of being sent home and leaving you here. But how the hell do I stop it?_

__Then he pondered that last statement from the guard; that Daniel was to be the one to carry out the punishment, whatever that was going to be. That was truly cruel. He guessed that would be Janmar's idea; a way to show Daniel who was really in control. Daniel, of course, would do it. He was the strongest man Jack had ever met and he would do whatever it took to get Jack home and then hate himself afterwards. _Oh Daniel, I wish I believed in God so I could beg him to help you._

* * *

Daniel was taken along yet another corridor he had never seen before, this time he was going go the office of the High Priest. He asked to see Janmar and at first he had been refused, being told that the High Priest was in prayer in preparation for the evening's ceremony. Daniel told the guard that if he didn't speak to Janmar there might not be a ceremony that evening. The guard was not happy but he had no intention of risking the wrath of the Suzerain, so he sent an attendant to warn Janmar that they were coming. After a few minutes of waiting, the guard led Daniel out. 

Daniel didn't know how Janmar would react to his request, or how Rofa would feel about the slight delay, but Daniel was going to fight to get his own way this one last time. 

The door opened as they approached and the attendant sent ahead by the guard moved aside to allow them entrance. The guard followed Daniel through and waited just inside the door. Janmar rose from behind the desk facing the door and nodded to the guard who then withdrew. Janmar looked steadily at Daniel for a moment before he finally spoke, "Well, Daniel, what is it you wish to see me about in such a precipitous fashion? You should be meditating on your future in preparation for this evening." 

"My future is out of my hands, I have no power to control that." 

"Then why do you wish to see me now?" 

"I have agreed to your demands and I would make one of my own before I lose the right to make another." Raising his chin, Daniel stared straight in the hard eyes of the priest. 

"Demand? Ah, and you make this before the ceremony. Is one dependent on the other? Is that it? Do not attempt to coerce me, you have no leverage." Janmar lips twisted in a travesty of a smile. 

"I am not attempting coercion, I am making a request. The only leverage, not a word I would have used, is that Rofa wants me to begin a new life with him. If I have to start again, I would like it to be with a clean slate. I don't want to become Parmare this evening and then have to punish the Colonel tomorrow." He tried to keep his voice level and calm, all the while his stomach churned and his blood felt like ice in his veins. 

"I have told you it is necessary for you to carry out the punishment; I will not retract that demand. It is your punishment too, if you wish to see it in that light. The people will see that you respect the law of the Temple." 

"I understand that, I was not expecting you to retract. I am merely asking for that to take place before the ceremony, not after and for the Colonel to be sent back through the ring before I become Parmare." Daniel purposely looked away from Janmar, fearing that his expressive eyes would show too much. 

Janmar looked closely at Daniel. The young man no longer seemed able to make eye contact with him, he had ducked his head and a slight flush suffused his cheeks. Janmar smiled, he suddenly understood. The man was afraid of whatever he was to face and wanted to get it over with. He was, after all, a scholar and the idea of violent action, of punishing another being, would be anathema to such as him. Perfect. The more Daniel came to fear him the better. Make him sweat a little. 

"I already said the ceremony must take place before the thirtieth sunrise." 

"Yes, I know, but there would still be time. Please?" Daniel was not averse to begging if that was what it took. He wanted Jack out of here, safe. He had even fantasised about the possibility of somehow escaping through the wormhole with Jack when they sent him back, but Daniel knew that was all it was; a fantasy. They would not allow him to go. To all intents and purposes, his life would come to an end when Jack left. Oh, he would still be alive, existing, but he would only be the shell of Daniel Jackson. 

He raised his eyes again, not afraid for Janmar to see the despair. 

"Very well. I will accede to this request. However, you will owe me and I _will_ collect." 

Daniel shuddered at the menace in the voice. He stood up intending to leave. 

Janmar's voice stopped him, "You have not asked me what the punishment is to be." 

Daniel stood with his back to Janmar, afraid to face the man. Afraid to face the answer, "What ....must I do?" 

"You remember the sign that denotes the Divine One?" Janmar's voice was soft. 

"Yes." Daniel saw the glyph in his mind's eye. 

"You will use the holy icon to engrave that sign into his chest." 

"NO!" Daniel couldn't keep the horror from his voice, as he swung round to stare at Janmar.

* * *

Jack was sitting with his back against the wall in the corner of his cell. He had forced himself to accept that he wasn't getting out of this cell on his own. Trying to get the chain off his ankle had only resulted in a damaged ankle, and the guard was too smart to come too close to him. Even when he brought Jack's food the tray was placed on the floor and pushed towards Jack with the short staff he carried. 

Jack had been hearing more and more noise from outside and had come to the obvious conclusion that it had something to do with the upcoming ceremony. He hadn't been able to get Daniel out of his mind all day, the noises from outside merely adding an extra layer to his concerns. Concerns that the guard had been happily building up for him all day. The man seemed to hurt him without ever touching him. 

He kept coming to the cell to tell Jack little bits of information that filtered out from the Palace or the Temple. He described the outfit Daniel would wear for the ceremony, commenting on how good it would make Daniel look. He described the ceremony itself in great detail and Jack had been able to visualise Daniel going down on his knees in front of Rofa, while Janmar said words over them. The guard explained how a huge feast would be laid in the Palace grounds so the whole city could come and celebrate and give obeisance to the Suzerain and his new Parmare and how the feast would come to an end late, when the couple would retire to consummate their union in the eyes of the Divine One. 

Jack just sat and looked at the man while he explained all this, while inside he was seething. He kept seeing Daniel's eyes the last time they had been together, when they were just talking. He had such expressive eyes, the simplest emotion was there to see and Jack had seen them all. He had seen Daniel happy, excited, sad, angry, delirious, and furious. He'd seen those eyes full of tears of joy and tears of grief. He had seen them light up with discovery and full of fire when facing down snakes but he'd never seen him in the throws of sex. For that Jack could only feel sorrow and abiding regret. Jack had rarely felt such depth of emotion and such a need to share it with this man he had come to love, and knowing Daniel's capacity for passion he believed they could have shared so much. His mind threw up an image of a Daniel heavy-eyed with passion, the brilliant blue turned almost black. He knew that Daniel would give everything of himself in showing love as he did with everything else in his life. Jack could only dream of being on the receiving end of that love. The very idea of someone taking that from Daniel against his will was an atrocity to Jack. He wanted to scream his frustration to the world but he wouldn't. It would do no good and perhaps would be ammunition against Daniel. So he gritted his teeth and kept quiet. 

The last time the guard had come in, it had been to remind him that his punishment would take place the next day. He would have liked to tell Jack what had been decreed for him, but as yet Janmar had not announced it. All Jack could think was that he would rather that take place first before the ceremony, so that he could be long gone before it took place. Then he cursed himself for the coward that he was. _What is wrong with me? How could I even think about abandoning Daniel like that? Daniel would never abandon me._

He wondered once more what could be happening at the SGC. Could there be any hope of a rescue? 

The sounds outside changed, became louder, nearer and somewhere he thought he could hear chanting. Then he heard the footsteps of the guard approaching. _Damn I don't need any more of this._

__The guard entered but for the first time he was not alone. The other, a priest by his garb, entered behind the guard and with a nod of his head he dismissed the guard. The priest walked forward a little but kept well out of the range of O'Neill. Jack watched the man carefully, but stayed sitting in his corner.

"Have you come to tell me more about the ceremony?" Jack asked wryly. 

"No," the priest replied sharply, "I have come to tell you of your punishment. The High Priest has decided that as you desecrated the altar in..." 

"WHAT? That's a lie!" Jack yelled. 

"It does you no good now to deny your crime. You have been found guilty and now all that remains is for you to be punished." 

"Fine, whatever." Jack was too sick of the whole thing to argue any longer. "I know Daniel has to do it and I know it's tomorrow so all that leaves is how." 

"There has been a change in the schedule as announced by Janmar," the priest intoned coldly. "Your punishment will take place before the ceremony. Officially, it is so the new Parmare will not be tainted by contact with you." 

"Officially?" Jack asked, his heart thudding. 

"I understand that he, Daniel, I mean, asked for the punishment to take place before the ceremony because he wanted a fresh start to his new life. He wanted all his old links gone before he becomes Parmare. Janmar himself told me that Daniel has embraced the Divine One with his whole being and he will be a fine example of devotion to our people. You will be his declaration." 

Jack frowned, "I don't understand, his declaration? What's he supposed to do?" 

"His declaration of faith, his declaration of obedience to the High Priest." The fervour in the man's voice was unnerving. "He must mark you with the sign of our god. The Divine One will show the people that he will not tolerate heresy and desecration." 

"Mark me, how?" Jack was feeling more and more afraid, not for himself but for Daniel. He knew he was facing pain but he had been trained to withstand torture and they had agreed to send him back to the SGC, to the tender mercies of Fraiser. But Daniel, he would be alone with the pain of his guilt. 

"The Fire of the Divine One shall strike you and mark you for all time." 

"Look, I don't know about your religion, can't you just spit it out? What's Daniel. Supposed. To. Do?" 

The priest gave an odd smile before saying, "Perhaps you are not meant to know. All those who give obeisance to our god already know. Daniel knows." He turned to leave, his message delivered. 

"Damn you!" Jack yelled at his retreating back. 

The priest turned at the door, "You will know, soon." 

The priest left and the guard came back in accompanied by another guard holding a weapon on Jack. The first guard walked over to O'Neill carrying a pair of manacles separated by a short length of chain. He affixed a manacle to each wrist and reaching down, unfastened the manacle attached to the wall and fixed it to the Colonel's other leg, effectively manacling his legs together. 

Jack had no chance to escape so he suffered the mistreatment with equanimity. When the guard had finished, Jack asked, "It's time then?" 

"Yes, we are taking you to the Temple courtyard to await the arrival of the Suzerain and the High Priest, and, of course, the Parmare." The guard smiled and jerked on the chain fastening his hands together, causing the manacles to dig into Jack's flesh. They headed out the door. It was the first time Jack had seen what was beyond his small stone room. 

He was taken down a narrow corridor with towering walls and slits high up to let in the only natural light. It was very cold and Jack surmised they were probably underground. This was confirmed when they turned a bend in the corridor and the floor began a definite ascent. At the end of the corridor was a short flight up steps up to a thick wooden door. One of the guards turned a key and opened the door. Daylight flooded in and Jack squinted against the brightness. 

When Jack's eyes were finally accustomed to the light, he recognised where he was. The precincts of the Temple, Daniel had called it; some sort of courtyard. Jack was walked around to the side and down a small passage he had not seen before. It brought him out into a huge open area, still within the Temple Grounds and surrounded by a low wall. In the centre of the area was a wooden platform and standing on it, was a large wooden post, almost the size of a small tree stripped of its branches. 

Just in front of this platform was a smaller one, which was topped with an awning edged with billowing drapes and inside there was a large divan with a few smaller ones set about it. For the guests of honour, Jack guessed. _No, that would be me surely,_ he thought cynically. 

He was led to the large platform and he had to struggle up the steps at the rear as his ankles were fastened too close for ease of movement. His escort got him up the steps and pulled him towards the central post. There was a hook high enough up that when the guard looped the centre of the chain between his hands on it his arms were stretched uncomfortably tight. The guards moved over to a box at the rear of the platform that he hadn't even noticed. They pulled out another chain that they looped around his waist and fastened behind the post. Another short chain was looped behind the post and fastened his ankles to the post as well. They checked all the fastenings again before withdrawing, to sit on the steps at the rear of the platform. 

Jack was uncomfortable and he wondered how long he would have to wait. He wanted to see Daniel, but was too afraid to look into his face and see the emotions he knew would be there. He heard the guards behind him whispering to each other but otherwise it was oppressively quiet. Eventually, even the guards quieted and time seemed to stand still for Jack. 

Then he heard it, a distant drone like an insect caught against a windowpane. The sound increased and he knew the crowd was coming.

* * *

Daniel was given some special clothes to wear, not unlike those he had worn for the original Temple visit, but not quite so flimsy. The thought reminded him of Sam and he hoped she was well. He was suddenly gut punched with the realisation that he would never see her again, or Teal'c. He had been so focused on Jack he had quite forgotten that he would never see any of his friends ever again. 

He had never felt so lonely, not even when Shau're had died. At least then he had her family and his friends to turn to. This time he would have no one. 

There was a knock on the door. A few seconds and the knock was repeated then the door was opened. They wouldn't even give him time to gather himself. Sennta was there, accompanied by a guard. "My Lord Rofa is waiting on you." It was more of a demand than a request. 

Daniel moved forward following Sennta out, the guard bringing up the rear. They moved to the rear of the palace towards the exit and as they approached from one direction, Rofa and Janmar came from another. Rofa saw Daniel and hurried forward with a smile. 

"Daniel, Daniel you look wonderful. It will not be long now until we are joined. Are you happy?" 

Daniel couldn't believe that Rofa expected him to answer. He just stared at the man, until he became aware of Janmar's gaze on him. He purposely turned his back on both of them, and waited. 

Janmar took control and led the small party out of the Palace on the road towards the Temple. Guards surrounded them as they moved through the city and the crowd began to congregate behind them. To Daniel, each step was a tear in his soul and it was increasingly difficult to force himself to keep walking. Only the knowledge that Jack would survive kept him going. 

Janmar must have suspected something for he turned and said to Daniel, "Remember your promise." 

Daniel lifted his chin, the only answer he gave. 

All too soon, they reached the Temple precincts and Janmar led Lord Rofa and Daniel into the Temple itself. Everyone else waited outside. Janmar led them to the altar and from its surface he took the staff he had been carrying the day SG1 had arrived. In the disc at its head was embedded the blue gem, known as the Fire of the Divine One. Janmar turned and showed it to Daniel as if it were an artefact he would be interested in. Daniel backed away as if it would burn him. He shuddered. 

Janmar simply turned away and began to walk toward the entrance again followed by Rofa with Daniel trailing reluctantly behind. 

They came out and, followed by the crowd again, moved around the side of the Temple, eventually coming out in a large open area behind, that Daniel had not seen before. He wished he were not seeing it now, as the first thing he saw was Jack chained to a post in the centre of a large platform. From what Daniel could tell at this distance, Jack looked uncomfortable, filthy, with torn clothes but thankfully unhurt. Daniel wanted to run to him, but all he could do was look. He might have imagined it but he thought he saw Jack begin to struggle as soon as he realised that Rofa's party had arrived. 

Daniel then realised they were moving toward the only other structure in the open space. Opposite the large platform was a smaller one under an awning with seating. _God it was like going to a theatre or something!_ Rofa mounted the small platform and settled himself comfortably on the large divan, indicating Daniel should also sit. Perching on the edge of the one of smaller divans, his eyes were only on Jack. From here he had a view of his friend and he knew Jack could see him. 

Janmar climbed the steps to the large platform and stood calmly as the crowd gradually filled the space all around. 

Jack watched as Daniel approached. Daniel's body language was clearly telling Jack how difficult this was. Just the way he perched on the edge of the seat would have expressed it, let alone the other small indications. His arms wrapped around him defensively, his eyes darting to Jack and then to Janmar, opening and closing of his hands. Jack tried to send his support to Daniel the only way he could, he tried to make eye contact and hold Daniel's gaze. Unfortunately, Daniel was too upset. He seemed afraid to meet Jack's eyes for more than a moment at a time. 

Janmar raised his arms and the crowd quieted. Raising the staff he held in his right hand, the crowd spoke a few words in a language Jack did not understand, before they quieted again. Then Janmar spoke again and this time it was clear to Jack. 

"We are here today to witness a rarity amongst us; a punishment for heresy. This stranger came to us professing friendship but then he betrayed our trust, denigrated our faith and desecrated our altar." He raised the staff again. "He would have damaged this most holy of icons to steal the Fire for its mundane worth. Now he will suffer the wrath of the Divine One." The crowd was becoming restless and some shouting began. "Please, calm yourselves. There is nothing to fear. This one man is not representative of his people; we have another, much worthier who is prepared to prove it. You have heard that your Lord has chosen a Parmare, that he too came to this world a stranger, and he will show he is worthy of our trust and our faith. 

"Daniel will prove his obeisance to the Divine One and his obedience to me by punishing his one time colleague. The death penalty cannot take place because of tonight's ceremony, but the punishment _will_ fit the crime. 

"Daniel, come forth." Janmar again raised the staff and the crowd chanted. Jack watched as Daniel rose slowly and climbed up the steps to the platform. As he moved up the steps his eyes drifted over to Jack, his remorse clear to see for anyone who knew him. Janmar turned to meet Daniel, and spoke quietly to him, alone. "You will go and speak to your Colonel before you administer the punishment. Tell him of your desire to remain with Rofa. You only have the time it takes me to lead the faithful in prayer." Janmar turned back to the crowd and began speaking in the Religio. 

Daniel hurried over to Jack. 

"Thank god you're alright," Jack said as he approached, giving Daniel a quick once over just to make sure he was alright. 

"Oh Jack, don't worry about me. You're the one in trouble. I've been so worried. They wouldn't let me see you to explain." Daniel could see that Jack really hadn't been hurt during his imprisonment, that had been a worry he hadn't dare acknowledge. "I'm sorry about what's going to happen to you Jack. It's partly my fault. I ...want to stay here ..with Rofa. They don't trust.." 

Jack interrupted, couldn't stand to let Daniel go on with this farce. "I know, I know. I had a very talkative guard. They kept me informed of everything." 

Daniel ducked his head, "Everything?" He had hoped that perhaps Jack hadn't learned about what was really going on while he was locked away. 

"Yes, Daniel. Is there no way out of this damn ceremony for you?" Jack was referring to the Parmare ceremony. 

"No." Daniel said firmly, his mind on what he had to do next. 

"Don't you mean, not if _I_ want to live?" Jack said quietly. Daniel's head snapped up at that. "Don't lie to me, Daniel. I told you, I know _everything._ " Jack actually smiled then. "Even if I hadn't been told, I'd have known. You're a terrible liar, Danny, unlike me," he added ruefully. Daniel began to say something, but Jack cut him off. "Daniel, don't do this for _me_. I'm not worth it. Let them do what they want. Let me go Daniel. Just get home. Please." 

Now it was Daniel's turn to smile, as he shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry. Just one more order of yours I'm not going to follow." 

"Daniel," Jack tried his command voice, but Daniel interrupted. 

"No, Jack. We don't have much time; he's coming to the end of his prayer. Listen, I would have lied if I could, I'd have cheated, and I'd even have stolen if it would've helped you. What I'm trying to say is that I understand and I do trust you. I'm sorry." The words he really wanted to say were locked in his heart. He could never say them now. Jack couldn't go home with that burden too. Daniel reached out to touch Jack, to caress the much-loved face, but instead he squeezed his shoulder. 

Janmar demanded in a firm voice, "Daniel come here!" As he called out, the crowd began chanting again. 

Daniel turned from Jack and he called out, "NO, Daniel please. Oh, God, Daniel, don't. Don't do this, not for me. Let me go, Danny. Danny!" 

Janmar heard Jack's cry and assumed that Jack was begging Daniel not to hurt him. Janmar believed he had won, and he smiled as he turned to Daniel, handing him the staff. 

Daniel closed his ears to Jack's cries. At least now, Jack knew Daniel had forgiven him. That was one burden he wouldn't have to carry alone. Shocked, Daniel realised Jack was prepared to die so he could return home. It had been a long time since Jack thought so little of his life that he was prepared to give it up without a fight. Daniel had always known that Jack would sacrifice himself for a member of his team if it would save one of them, but not like this, never without a fight. He knew he had done that to Jack, but now he had been able to redress the balance. He knew Jack would blame himself but at least he would have friends to help see him through it _and perhaps there is one last chance for me._

As he turned back with the staff in hand, he shouted to Jack. "Don't forget your credo Jack. Don't forget your credo." Even as he said it Daniel regretted the words. He was only giving Jack something else to feel guilty about. Perhaps he hadn't heard over all the other noise. 

Jack heard the words but at that moment he wasn't really listening, he was still trying to get Daniel to stop. 

Janmar suddenly yelled out in a powerful voice and silence fell. Janmar pointed to Daniel and he knew his time had run out. Even Jack had fallen silent. 

The guards rose from their place at the rear of the platform and moved towards Jack. One of them took a strip of leather from his pocket and tied it around Jack's head about the height of his temples, thereby holding his head firmly back against the post he was chained to. The other, meanwhile, ripped open his shirt exposing his chest. 

Daniel took the plaque from Janmar and placed it over the head of the staff. Pressing a small button on the side of the staff as Janmar had shown him Daniel saw the blue gem glow. He turned again to face Jack. He sucked his breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again Jack was looking at him. 

Daniel moved a little closer to a mark on the wooden floor and raised his eyes to Jack again. Jack mouthed to him 'I trust you'. Tears filled Daniel's eyes. He raised the staff a little in front of him, holding it vertically so that the head was level with Jack's chest. He pressed the small button on the staff again and the gem glowed brighter until the plaque placed over the head also turned blue, before a shaft of light shot out from the staff and struck Jack's chest. 

Jack screamed and screamed as his whole chest glowed an eerie blue before the staff suddenly shut down. Daniel dropped the staff and made to run forward to Jack, who had slumped against his bindings, moaning. The guards grabbed Daniel and held him still as he struggled desperate to get to Jack. Janmar approached and said quietly to Daniel, "That would not be seemly. The guards will see to him." 

The two guards moved in front of Jack, now blocking Daniel's view of him. The moaning had stopped. 

"Please let me see that he is alright. He looked ....he looked." 

"He is merely unconscious. He will recover shortly, then he can be taken to the Circle." 

"May I see him to the Gate, the Circle, when he leaves? Please." Daniel looked at Janmar. He was about to refuse, Daniel knew. "Please let me say goodbye, that's all I ask." 

Janmar frowned, "You seem more concerned that I expected for this colleague. You did not seem to like him very much." 

"We were friends once, but we had a disagreement. I would not wish him ill." 

"Very well, you may say goodbye," Janmar said magnanimously. 

Daniel was more grateful than Janmar would ever know, for being allowed to watch Jack go through the Gate. It was only then that he admitted to himself that he had carried within himself the fear that they would not send Jack back home.

* * *

Daniel had been forced to return to Rofa and sit under the awning, watching as the guards untied all the bindings from Jack. A litter was brought from the Temple and Jack was lifted and placed onto it. Daniel noticed bitterly that no one attempted to investigate or dress Jack's chest. He was not able to see properly from where he was sitting but he knew the gem had burned the icon into his flesh. He could still hear the screams reverberating in his head. He had expected the smell of burning flesh too but it had not been like that. There was a smell in the air but it was more reminiscent of ozone. His hands were itching to do something to help Jack but he was aware of Janmar watching him closely. 

The guards lifted the litter at last and Daniel took his eyes from Jack's inert form and looked at Janmar. Janmar had been talking quietly to Rofa, presumably telling him of the permission he had given Daniel because it was Rofa who spoke. 

"You may accompany the prisoner back to the Circle. Then you will return and spend an hour in prayer with Janmar in preparation for our ceremony later this evening." Rofa's voice was cold and official, the first time he had used that tone with Daniel. 

Daniel realised that this was the last favour he would receive and that he would probably have to pay a price later. He gave a small bow and turned to leave with several guards, following behind the litter. One of the priests led the way. 

He managed to get a good look at Jack's chest and he was horrified to see the glyph perfectly incised into his chest, still with a slight blue glow. Daniel was grateful that Jack was deeply unconscious. 

The walk back to the Gate seemed longer than going the other way on the day of their arrival, yet it was over much too soon for Daniel. Even though he wanted to get Jack back home as soon as he could, he also dreaded the moment he had to say goodbye. 

When they reached the Gate the guard laid the litter on the stone dais of the Gate and stepped away. Daniel began to move forward and the leader of the guards stepped in front of him. Daniel looked up at the man puzzled. "I was told I could say goodbye." 

"The prisoner is unconscious, he will not hear you," he said coldly. 

"I know, but Janmar said _I_ could say goodbye. It is for me, not for him." Daniel replied just as coldly. 

The guard glanced at the priest who said, "Accompany him." The message was clear. 

The priest then moved to the DHD and Daniel halted. "Priest, you do have the GDO don't you? He cannot return without that." 

"I understand. The High Priest gave it to me with instructions that you were to send the numbers just before he goes through." 

Daniel released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Janmar had indeed kept his word. He nodded to the priest and mounted the steps, one guard each side of him. He approached Jack and knelt by his side. He wished Jack were conscious to hear his goodbye but that could not be. Instead he brushed his fingers across Jack's strong brow and whispered words to him he'd never be able to say again. "You are my heart and soul. I'll always love you and carry you with me. Goodbye my love." 

Daniel stood quickly and told the priest to dial. As Daniel approached the DHD, one of the guards handed him the GDO. Daniel saw the priest had entered all the symbols in the DHD but had yet to press the central crystal. Daniel saw the priest lift a small device and aim it at the Gate. The priest told Daniel to send the code to inform the SGC to open the iris and as Daniel did so, the priest pressed an icon on the device in his hand at the same time as he pressed the central crystal. There was an odd feel to the air and Daniel shivered even as the sound of the Gate activating cut through the air. 

The two guards, who had remained near the dais, went back up the steps, picked up the litter and moved it up and into the now open wormhole. 

Jack went home.

* * *

Alarms blared throughout the complex; heavy footsteps pounded along the corridors and down the metal stairs to the Control Room. General Hammond arrived there at the same time, as did Teal'c. Someone was incoming and there was no one due back through the Gate. Everyone's thoughts turned to the missing members of SG1. 

"Any code yet, son?" Hammond asked the technician on duty. 

"No, Sir, nothing. Wait, something's coming through now." The man looked back over his shoulder and said excitedly, "its SG1's code, Sir." 

Teal'c had seen it over the man's shoulder and was already heading for the stairs down into the Gate room. Hammond wasn't far behind, shouting as he ran, "Open the iris!" 

When Teal'c entered the Gate room, the SF's already had their weapons up and aimed at the shimmering event horizon. Teal'c was on his way up the ramp as something came through. Teal'c had to twist to one side to avoid being hit as an object tumbled through and hit the ramp with a thud. Teal'c swung back and immediately fell to his knees beside the prone still form of his commander tied to a litter. 

Hammond was just hurrying through the door and yelled up to the Control Room, "Get a medical team down here stat!" he turned to the SF's and told them to stand down as he continued on towards the ramp. He looked down at O'Neill and sucked in a breath at the sight of the man's chest. There was some sort of sign cut or burned into his chest. It was a perfect representation of ...something. However it was done it must have hurt like the devil. Thankfully, the Colonel was out cold as the wound still looked very fresh. Hammond suspected he hadn't been unconscious when it had been done to him though. 

The General looked up at the wormhole but no one else followed through and the wormhole suddenly shut down. He glanced up at the Control Room and the technician spoke into the microphone. "It was shut down from the other end, Sir." 

Hammond looked back and met Teal'c's eyes, the obvious question now; where was Dr. Jackson?

* * *

Jack woke to searing pain. He felt as if his chest was on fire. His memory came crashing back and he remembered watching as Daniel fired that weird staff at him. He had not known what to expect, they wouldn't tell him. When he saw Daniel handling that staff he expected something like a staff blast, but the pain he felt and the pain he still felt was nothing like a staff blast. The nearest comparison he could think of was acid. He had accidentally been burned by acid, once, years ago, and he still had the scar to show for it. He'd never forgotten that pain. It was more insidious than the pain from any other kind of burn. They say that acid eats through stuff, and that seemed a particularly apt description for an acid burn. He could still feel the fire eating at him though it was actually long gone. 

He was afraid to open his eyes, afraid to see the damage to his chest, afraid to see just how far into his tissues the fire had gone. Was he dying even now? Daniel had obviously believed he wouldn't die, or he would never have fired at him. Was Daniel here? That thought made him open his eyes. 

He had difficulty focusing at first. He heard voices, faintly as if through water. Wherever he was it was bright. Surely he couldn't be outside; it didn't feel like that. He certainly wasn't back in his cell. It was too bright and too warm for that. 

Someone was leaning over him, and he tried to focus. "Colonel, you're awake. Thank God." That voice, he knew that voice. It couldn't be. He tried to speak, tried to say "No," but all that came out was a croak. 

"It's all right, Colonel. I know you're in pain. We'll get that under control soon now. We just need to see exactly what's happened to you." As she was speaking, Dr. Fraiser was placing some ice chips into Jack's mouth. 

"No," he managed to say it this time. "Have...to get...back. Daniel." 

"We have to see to you first, Colonel." She was trying to examine the terrible wound on his chest but until the pain medication kicked in she wouldn't be able to touch it. She had hoped he'd have stayed out longer, but Jack O'Neill had always been a stubborn man. 

There was a sound of raised voices behind her and the curtain was swept aside. "Janet, is it true? The Colonel... Oh God!" Carter hobbled closer to the bed and looked down at her C.O. "What did they do to you? And why?" 

"Not now, Major." Janet Fraiser said sharply. 

"Carter," Jack gasped through his pain, "you have to go back. Daniel needs help." 

"Why the hell aren't the pain meds working yet? They should have kicked in minutes ago," Dr. Fraiser wondered aloud. 

"I'm sorry, Sir," Carter answered O'Neill. "We've been trying to get back there since not long after I was brought back. We can't get a lock." 

"You've gotta...find a way. He needs... " The Colonel's voice faded as the medication finally took effect. 

"Thank God for that." Dr. Fraiser said. 

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked indicating his chest. 

"I wish I knew Sam. It's not _cut_ in even though the line is perfect. It's not any kind of burn I've ever seen." 

A deep voice interrupted. "I have seen something like it once before." Teal'c had entered, in the company of General Hammond. 

"Teal'c? Do you know what caused this?" Dr. Fraiser asked. 

"I cannot give you any technical information, I only know that I have seen it done once, many years ago when I was but a child. I saw a short rod that was tipped by a gem. It was placed in front of the sign of Cronos and then activated. The sign took on a glow from the gem and then a bright light shot out and the sign was cut into the back of a man. The man's screams troubled my dreams for a time. It was meant as a punishment for a grave offence to indicate the god's displeasure for the rest of the man's life. From what I recall, the ...pulse cuts deep into the flesh causing great pain but does not damage internal organs." 

Teal'c moved closer, staring down at O'Neill. "I do not believe your medicine can cure this Doctor." 

"No, I'm afraid not. The Colonel is facing a long recovery with many painful treatments with skin grafting." 

"Teal'c, do you know what this sign means?" the General asked. 

"I can translate, General. It is Goa'uld. It means, the Divine One." 

"The name of their god," Carter said quietly. 

"Why? Whatever happened on that planet?" Hammond asked. 

"Teal'c, do you suppose the healing device would help with this?" Carter suddenly asked. 

Teal'c cocked his head on one side considering. "I do not know, it would never have been attempted. That does not mean it would not work." 

"Janet, let me try. You can't do very much can you?" 

"No, but you're still recovering yourself." 

"I know, but I'm not _that_ weak. I can do this." 

"Let her try, Doctor," Hammond said, knowing without it he would likely lose his second-in-command. Colonel O'Neill could not continue in that position while he took sick leave for the length of time an injury of this magnitude would take to heal. 

Janet went to get the healing device from the safe and brought it back to Sam. She was concerned that Sam was not fully recovered, but she had to admit that there was little she could for the Colonel, other than offer protracted painful treatment. Besides, they needed quick Intel on what was happening to Daniel and only the Colonel could give them that was for him to have a quick recovery. She knew if Jack had been asked he would have agreed immediately. 

Janet handed the device to Sam, who carefully fitted it over her hand. Everyone moved back to give her room to work. It took a lot of concentration for Sam to control the power and let it flow through the device to heal. It began to glow and she moved it slowly in ever widening circles over O'Neill's chest. He gasped and arched his back before slowly settling again. Sam kept the glow going until there was nothing more she could do and she slumped against the bed. 

Janet moved around her quickly to look at the Colonel's chest. She could hardly believe it. It was almost completely healed, only the faint outline could still be seen and that looked like the new skin that formed over an injury. Janet turned to Sam and gave her a hug. Sam laughed and looked over Janet's shoulder at the Colonel. 

"Janet, look I think he may be waking." 

Janet turned back quickly and sure enough Jack's eyes were fluttering before slowly opening. Hammond moved forward to stand next to the doctor. Jack's eyes tracked and smiled a little till he remembered. 

"Daniel?" he asked hoarsely. 

"We hoped you could us tell something about him, Colonel. You came back on your own, and you were gravely injured." 

As the memory flooded back he reached up to touch his chest and was shocked to find no bandages and no injury. He also realised the pain had virtually gone; there was just a lingering tightness. "What happened?" 

Sam moved closer to the bed and Jack saw the device still on her hand. "We had to try, Sir, you were so badly hurt. And you had said something about Daniel needing help." 

"I did? I don't remember that." He seemed to snap out of it, and tried to sit up before Janet pushed him back down. "But he does, NOW!" 

"Not so fast, Colonel." 

"Okay, okay, but we've got to help Daniel. And soon. God, how long was I out?" 

"Not long. You came through the Gate about forty-five minutes ago. We rushed you here and you were trying to tell us about Daniel, but you were in too much pain and I needed to give you pain meds, not that they worked too well. What the hell did they do to you?" 

"And why? And where is Dr. Jackson?" added the General. 

Jack took a quick drink of water from the doctor, took a deep breath and launched into the story of the last few days. He was hesitant in trying to explain the attraction Rofa felt for Daniel. His anger was clear when he told of his false imprisonment and the coercion put on Daniel. His voice halted a little when he reached to the part about his jailer telling him that Daniel would have to carry out his 'punishment'. Jack saw the expression on Teal'c's face and knew how deep the Jaffa's anger would be. When he reached the end of his tale and he had to explain how Daniel had been forced to fire at him using the High Priest's staff, the atmosphere could have been cut with a knife. Jack didn't go into the blow-by-blow details of their conversation but he didn't need to. Everyone in that room knew Daniel Jackson and even knowing the recent estrangement between the two men, it was inconceivable that he could have done such a thing without suffering terrible guilt himself. 

It was also obvious to everyone that Jack blamed no one for the situation except Janmar, and of course, Rofa. 

"So," the General said breaking the uncomfortable silence, "this ceremony is due to take place sometime within the next few hours?" 

Jack nodded, "We have to do something. We can't let... " 

"I know, Jack," O'Neill looked up at that, the General rarely called him by his first name, it meant he had bad news. "We've been trying to get through to that planet but the seventh symbol will not lock. Whatever they are doing, we can't break through." 

"It must be something they can turn on and off quickly, it was only open for a few seconds when they sent you back. General, let me take a look at the readings for that trip. Maybe I can find something," Sam offered. 

"Every scientist we've got has been looking into this for days, you know that." 

"Yes, but this is the first open wormhole. There might be clues." 

"Please Sir, if anyone can find do it, it'll be Carter." Sam beamed at the Colonel for that, and turned to the General. 

"Very well, Colonel. Major Carter you will take it easy, or Dr. Fraiser will have _my_ hide." 

"That's right, Sir," Janet said with a smile. "Sam, seriously you're still weak so take it easy. You won't help Daniel if you end up in the infirmary flat on your back again."

* * *

Daniel was kneeling near the altar in the Temple. He was supposed to be praying in preparation for the upcoming ceremony. Janmar had told him that he had to keep up appearances and had schooled him in the correct form of prayer, teaching him a prayer in case any of the priests came in while he was there. Daniel did not mind being forced to spend time in the quiet atmosphere; it helped calm his troubled spirit. 

He felt relief that at least Jack was now safe, back at the SGC with Fraiser and the others. He already missed him and he also missed Sam and Teal'c. They had been his friends for so long, even helping him cope with Jack when he was being at his most difficult. He had almost forgotten that he had intended to transfer from SG1, and leave Jack. That seemed ludicrous now, but at the time he had been very serious. It had happened anyway now and his heart as breaking. 

He couldn't continue to think about Jack. He had to face his situation. He was here to prepare for the ceremony. With about three hours left before he had to go through with this. Three hours until the ceremony, another two for the celebration in the Palace grounds. Then he would have to pay the piper. 

With that thought he really did pray, he just didn't know to whom.

* * *

Jack was finally released from the infirmary. Janet had given him a thorough examination and had railed at him for not even mentioning his damaged ankle. She strapped it up so tight that it hurt more than before, but he kept his own counsel, he had to get out of there. 

He had enough trouble convincing her as it was. She wanted him to stay, convinced he needed time to come to terms with his ordeal, especially as it had been at the hands of his friend. Jack quite firmly told her that it was _not_ at the hands of his friend, and that Daniel had done what he had to for Jack's sake. The only people to blame were Janmar and Rofa and Jack desperately needed to help Daniel. The only way he could 'come to terms' with what had happened was to get Daniel away from those bastards, once and for all. 

She finally agreed to let him go. 

Dr. Fraiser was privately very encouraged by Jack's attitude. As he left, she went to her office and telephoned the General; to report that Colonel O'Neill was back. O'Neill was bouncing, full of fight, back to the man who had led SG1 for the past few years. The fire was back in his eyes and though he was worried sick about Daniel, Dr Fraiser was even glad of that; it showed all too well that something had happened on that planet between the once best friends.

* * *

O'Neill headed for the Control Room and found Carter tapping away on her keyboard, printouts strewn over the desk and over the floor at her feet. A couple of scientists huddled in the corner discussing ...something. Nearby two technicians were tapping away on their keyboards. _Nice and busy, must have found something_ Jack decided. 

"Carter," he interrupted her typing, "any news?" 

She looked up pleased to see him. "Janet let you out then, Sir?" 

He grimaced, "After a little persuasion. So, anything?" 

"Yes, Sir. When you came back through the gate, we registered a switch in the ..." She hesitated, raised an eyebrow. "Sir, do you really want to hear all this, you never seem that interested when I explain my theories during briefings, and with things being ... Well, do you really just want the bottom line?" 

"I could kiss you, Carter," Jack laughed. 

"Really?" 

"Yes really, if you get me back there," and he wasn't laughing this time. 

She gave him a wistful look. "There were some readings when you came through that gave me an idea to work with. _If_ I'm right I _might_ be able to get you back. Just give me a little more time to finalise my calculations." 

"Good, Carter. Just remember, Danny is running out of time."

* * *

Jack knew it wouldn't help if he hung around the Control Room, so he did the next best thing; he went to see Teal'c. He knocked on Teal'c's door and a deep voice bade him enter. As usual, candles were burning all around Teal'c's room. He was sitting in the centre of the floor; presumably Jack had interrupted his kel'no'reem. "Sorry T, should I come back later?" 

"No, O'Neill, come, we will talk." 

"Thanks. I can just sit quiet if you want to finish. I needed somewhere to try and keep calm while Carter does her stuff." 

"It is not necessary for me to continue kel'no'reem now, it is sufficient. It is more important to assist a friend in need." 

O'Neill smiled, it was rarely necessary to tell Teal'c when a friend needed help. The man was much more intuitive that he was given credit for. 

"Do you wish to speak further of your ordeal? Or perhaps you would like to talk about DanielJackson? Have you perhaps repaired some fences?" 

"Mended, Teal'c mended," he replied automatically. "I think perhaps we started to before they threw me in a cell and tried to get into Daniel's pants." Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the slang, but he always understood more than he let on, so he did not say anything this time. It was important to get O'Neill to talk. "Then," Jack continued in a quieter voice, "when they finally brought him to me, when I was tied to that post, he told me something I would have been so happy to hear at any other time. He told me he understood, he did trust me and he was ...sorry." Jack's broke a little at that, his head dropping onto his chest. 

"He forgave you." Teal'c was relieved that DanielJackson had been able to tell O'Neill that at last. 

"I tried to tell him I wasn't worth it, I tried to tell him to get himself home and let them do what they wanted with me. But he wouldn't, you know Daniel." Jack's words were a little muffled by his jacket. 

"Indeed. As well as I know you, as well as he knows you. Do you not think that DanielJackson would know you would do everything you could to come to his aid?" 

"Yeah, I suppose." Jack suddenly looked up, "Oh God, he did. That's what he said. It was difficult to hear, there was so much noise at the end. But he yelled it to me, he knew." 

"What did he yell, O'Neill?" 

"He told me to remember my credo." 

"You never leave anyone behind." 

"I'll never leave Daniel behind with that bastard. Whatever it takes, I'll find a way."

* * *

Daniel was dressed in another of those outfits, soft clinging trousers of light blue over which he wore a long tunic of a dark hue. The cloak was longer than the last one, the same shade of blue as the trousers. Both the belt of the trousers and the straps holding the cloak to the shoulders of the tunic was dark blue leather shot with gold. Sennta led him through the corridors of the Palace and out onto the Portico, where there was a small guard of eight men waiting to accompany Daniel to the Temple. 

They set off walking through the city and this time a small crowd gathered and walked behind. Daniel knew that Rofa had already gone ahead and probably most of the populace had accompanied his entourage. Now the time for the ceremony had come, Daniel was surprisingly calm. Whether it was the calm before the storm, or he had simply accepted what must be must be, he wasn't sure. 

Finally, they reached the Temple precincts and Daniel was swamped with memories of Jack, memories of holding the staff as Jack screamed and screamed. Daniel shut his eyes as if that would shut out the memory, but it only intensified the vision of the terrible wound on Jack's chest. Daniel felt a tear leak out from under his eyelid and he swiped it away and gave his head a shake. _Not now, please, I can't bear this now._

Daniel determinedly squashed the memory by concentrating on recalling his part in the upcoming ceremony. Janmar had explained to him how he would enter the Temple when it was already full with dignitaries and as many of the ordinary people as could fit in. All others would have to wait outside, the doors being left open so they could at least hear. Janmar would already have begun the ceremony by offering up a prayer for the Suzerain and a prayer for the grace that would befall the people because he had found the one who had captured his heart. Daniel's own heart had felt as if it were being crushed as he listened to this. 

When Daniel arrived he would walk the length of the Temple to the altar where Rofa would be awaiting him. He would kneel to Rofa to signify his obeisance to his Lord and then Janmar would say the words of joining over them. Lord Rofa would publicly accept Daniel as Parmare and all those present in the Temple would bow to Daniel, accepting his place as the heart of the Suzerain. 

Daniel would then have to present himself to the High Priest and Janmar would bless him in the name of the Divine One, as being worthy of his new position. 

Then they would all form a procession for the return to the Palace. 

Later Daniel would admit that he couldn't actually remember any of that happening, all he could remember was Janmar teaching him of his duties. The next time he really became aware was on the return journey to the Palace when he suddenly heard Rofa asking him if he was alright. He absently turned and looked at the man walking beside him, and answered in a voice that he wouldn't have recognised as his own. "As alright as could be expected in the circumstances." 

However Daniel meant it, Rofa assumed that he meant he was content in his new position and smiled at the handsome man who now belonged to him. Once he had decided that he wanted Daniel, he never doubted that eventually the man _would_ be his. After all, he was the Suzerain and he had always got exactly what he wanted. 

All too soon for Daniel, they arrived back at the Palace and moved around to the rear where the servants had set out innumerable tables overloaded with food and drink throughout the extensive garden areas. There were banners and streamers everywhere one looked, and there were torches set out that were just being lit as the dusk was turning to night. Every window of the Palace was ablaze with light, shadows from the windows duelling with those created by the torches. If Daniel hadn't been so soul-sick he would have enjoyed such a demonstration of another culture's version of a celebration. For Daniel, it was the death knell of his freedom. 

All Daniel wished to do was escape inside and hide, but he was not allowed to leave Rofa's side. Even more galling, Rofa kept caressing him; running a hand down his back and rubbing circles on his lower back, putting a hand onto his nape and fondling the hair that grew there, sliding the back of a hand down Daniel's cheek, putting an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Inside, Daniel was screaming but he held himself in firm check; it would do him no good to make a scene here in public. 

At first, Lord Rofa and he wandered the huge grounds, nodding and talking to as many people as they could as they made their way around. Finally, Rofa turned towards the Portico where the awning was once again covering the stone bench, this time piled high with cushions. There were torches set all around the area so Lord Rofa and Daniel could see and be seen. 

Janmar had been standing on the Portico watching the proceedings ever since the procession had arrived back from the Temple. When Lord Rofa and Daniel finally came to sit, Janmar leaned over to Daniel and whispered, "Very good Daniel, you have begun your duties admirably." 

Daniel turned cold eyes on Janmar and said, "That being the case, then I see no need for your further intimidation. Do you?" 

"Intimidation, Daniel? No, my friend. Just a reminder that we kept our side of the bargain and now it is your turn." 

"Bargain?" Daniel raised his voice and at an angry glare from Rofa, he apologised before turning back to Janmar. As he continued, his quiet voice dripped ice. "It was no bargain Janmar, it was coercion of the worst kind. Have the decency to at least be honest with me. You know damned well that if there had been a way out of this for me, I would not be here. You threatened, you tortured, you kidnapped me and now you leave me to be raped." 

Janmar's voice was also low and cold. "Treat with Rofa as you will; that choice is yours. I did what I had to for the protection of my people." 

"Oh, you can lie to yourself but _please_ don't lie to me. This was all done for one reason, no two. One was to preserve your vanity and power and the other was because of his egotism. In neither case did _the people_ even merit consideration." _And neither did I._

__Janmar deigned not to answer him, merely turning away as if he was of no consequence. Daniel knew he had wasted his breath but he did feel the better for it.

Before he realised it, the celebration was coming to an end. Looking around, he realised the torches were guttering and most of the tables were now almost empty of food and drink. It was only then that he realised he had had neither; he would have choked. 

Rofa stood, making it official that he was going to retire. Daniel took one last look at the stars above and prayed that whichever star was his home sun shone brightly on his loved ones back there.

* * *

Rofa shut the door and turned back to look at Daniel, his dark eyes raking all over his body. "Well, my love, alone at last." 

"I am not your love; let us at least be honest with each other. For whatever reason you desire me I am here because I had no choice." 

Rofa frowned; this was not what he expected. "Why are you so cruel? You know I love you, I have from almost the first moment I saw you. You are so beautiful. Has no one ever told you that before? The men on your world, and the women, must be blind." 

"That is not love, that is lust. You don't even know me. You can't love someone you don't know. I was married to my wife without knowing her and I thought I loved her at first sight. Later I realised I'd admired her, admired her beauty, her bravery, but the _love_ came later, growing as we got to know each other. I have loved again since she died and that love grew from years of friendship and hardship, joy and tears and laughter. I know that person, as well as I know myself. I know their faults and foibles, their strengths and weaknesses and I love _despite_ them. _That_ is love." 

Rofa listened and the more fervour poured forth from this man, the more he wanted him. In all his forty-odd years he had never wanted a man more. The words washed over him, all he heard was the passion and he wanted to own that passion. 

He walked over to Daniel and calmly said, "Follow me." Daniel did as he was asked and wasn't surprised when Rofa led him into a bedroom. 

Rofa moved towards the bed on which there were two sets of night attire. Rofa quietly informed Daniel that he usually had a servant's assistance to help him change but now he wanted Daniel to help remove his clothes and dress him in his night attire. Daniel said nothing and began to assist Rofa to disrobe. Rofa made him take his time. Daniel almost laughed realising that Rofa seemed to think this would arouse him. When the man was finally naked all Daniel felt was clinical, thinking that Rofa's proportions were adequate but not really balanced. Though he was well built with only a small paunch, his legs seemed short compared to the length of his body. He could not help notice the man's genitalia, nor the fact that his cock was already semi-erect, but it had no effect on Daniel, other than to make him uncomfortable. 

Daniel turned to pick up the night attire, but Rofa stopped him, "No, I think I will leave that tonight," and he slipped under the coverings. "Join me Daniel," he purred. 

Daniel walked calmly to the other side of the bed and lay down, still fully clothed and on top of the covers. 

Rofa sat up angrily. "Daniel, undress and get under the coverings." 

Daniel laughed and stood up. "Did you really think that I would simply submit? I am not one of your subjects, and I have no respect for you at all. We arrived here and showed you the respect due to your position, but you destroyed that when you imprisoned and threatened my friend. You made me despise and loathe you when you forced me to hurt him. 

"I will never willingly let you touch me. I will fight you every time. I may lose, but I will _never_ surrender." 

Rofa leapt out of the bed and confronted Daniel, who stood his ground. 

"You will submit. You are mine, you swore to me before the High Priest and the people. You will obey me. You will get in that bed and you will do exactly what I want, and I want it all. I will take you any way I want, as often as I want. You belong to me." He was almost screaming by now. 

"No," Daniel said calmly. "I do not _belong_ to you. I belong to no one. I was forced to swear to you under threat, in front of what both you and I know is a false priest using a false religion to imprison people's minds. A pledge made in such circumstances negates the obligation. You have no rights over me and I will not submit." 

As he listened, Rofa's face flushed with anger. "Do you want me to bring my guards in here and hold you down while I take my pleasure from you?" Rofa said harshly. 

"If that is your wish. It is the only way you will get me. I said I may lose but I will never surrender and I meant it. Force is your only option." Daniel was nowhere near as calm as he was pretending, but he was serious. If he was going to be raped, and that was how he considered this so-called joining, then it would have to be actual rape. No way on this not-earth would he willingly participate. 

Rofa's anger crashed over him in a cold wave. He turned, climbed back into his bed and called for his guard. 

The door opened and two men stormed in. "My Lord?" one asked, puzzled why the Suzerain would call for guards from his joining bed. 

"Strip him!" Rofa demanded coldly. 

The men looked at each other, then at Daniel standing quietly next to the bed. They didn't understand but they knew better than to question. Moving forward slowly they reached for Daniel. He moved quicker than anyone had expected. Remembering some of the moves Jack had taught him, he swept a leg out low taking one guard off balance and the man tumbled to the floor. Daniel turned to the other and swung a fist at him. This man was a little quicker on the uptake and though Daniel's fist caught him it was only a passing blow. The man staggered but stayed upright. He swung back at Daniel, connecting with his cheek. 

"Not his face!" Rofa yelled. 

The man hesitated, unnerved and Daniel backed out of reach. Unfortunately he had momentarily forgotten the other guard who had fallen behind him and Daniel found himself entangled with the man's legs and went down. The guard on the floor grabbed at Daniel's abdomen and held onto the struggling man while his colleague came and grabbed him by the upper body. Daniel continued to try and fight, earning a sharp blow to his side from one of his captors, until between them, they had Daniel in a tight grip and they hauled him to his feet. 

Rofa smiled and repeated the order, "Strip him!" While one guard held Daniel firmly, the other took a knife from his belt and began to slice through Daniel's clothes. Rofa sat up in the bed to watch. When they had finally removed all his clothing they looked to Rofa, who indicated with a nod of his head to place Daniel on the bed. "Hold him," he demanded as he got out of bed. 

"What, my Lord?" 

"He is refusing to complete the ceremony." Rofa stood, unconscious of his nakedness and walking to the end of the bed. "Roll him over on his stomach." 

Daniel struggled with all his strength as they attempted to roll him over and one of the guards was forced to slap Daniel upside the head to stun him long enough so they could get into position. "Tie his arms to the rail," Rofa demanded, referring to the decorative scrolling along the wall behind the bed. 

One guard picked up the belt he had removed from Daniel's clothing and using it to first strap his wrists together he fastened Daniel's wrists to the rail. Daniel struggled and bucked but the leather was firm and tight. 

"Get out!" Rofa ordered and the two men retreated quickly as Rofa moved to the end of the bed. He climbed onto the bed and kneeled down alongside Daniel's prone form. Reaching out, Rofa began to stroke along the lower right leg, up the calf and onto Daniel's thigh, Daniel bucking and squirming the entire time. Daniel brought up his left leg and attempted to kick Rofa. He didn't connect very well but he distracted Rofa long enough to also bring his right leg into action and Rofa fought off the thrashing legs with a curse. He got up and moved to the nearby drapes and taking off the tie-back cords, brought them to the bed where he proceeded to tie Daniel's ankles to the legs of the bed. Daniel was now completely immobile and horribly exposed. 

"I told you that you belong to me!" Rofa exclaimed. 

Daniel stilled for a moment as his mind tried to come to terms with what was about to happen to him and how it was impossible for him to prevent it. Then panic overwhelmed him and he began yelling first in English then Abydonian and then cursing in just about every language he knew in frustration because he couldn't escape Rofa's hands, hands that continued to caress his body, hands that were followed by lips and tongue.

* * *

They moved stealthily through the night, more slowly than any of them really wanted but knowing they could not risk secrecy for speed. They had come through the Gate prepared for a fight, but hoping that the Malvena were so confident in their defence mechanism that they would not post a guard. Jack also had the sick feeling that this being the night of the ceremony, everyone was otherwise occupied. Teal'c had been the voice of reason, reminding them that as distasteful as it was, it would be to their advantage by covering their approach. They were in no position for an all out fight. 

It seemed like a miracle to Jack when Sam Carter had come to find him in Teal'c's quarters with the news that she had made the breakthrough he was hoping for but never quite believed in. She had discovered some signal or other that proved the wormhole was being distorted at the receiving end and not allowing the final glyph to connect. Carter tracked the frequency that would engender a harmonic response. She actually said a lot more that Jack just tuned out, not caring for detail beyond the fact they could open the Gate. And that he could go back for Danny. _I didn't forget my credo, Danny, I didn't. If she couldn't do it I was going to go through the Gate and find another way to get to you. I couldn't leave you behind. I'd have begged the Tok'ra. I'd have found a way to get to Thor. I'd never have stopped. Never._

__Hammond had finally agreed against his own better judgement to allow the remaining members of SG1, below par though two thirds of them were, to join SG2, SG3 and SG8 in the rescue mission. Hammond was wise enough to know that short of sending O'Neill to the brig, the man was going through the Gate, and Hammond did not have the heart to stop him. Fraiser's report and his own observation had renewed his hope that if they could get Daniel Jackson back, then SG1 would truly be whole again. The General had decided that he wouldn't ask the Colonel any detail of whatever had occurred between Daniel and Jack, he was just grateful that they appeared to have reached some kind of understanding. The obvious change in O'Neill's demeanour was all the evidence he required.

SG8 was left at the Gate as a rearguard while the other teams headed to the city. They reached the outer wall of the Palace, having come the long way round, to approach from the back road to the Temple, thereby skirting most of the city. Major Ferretti sent one his men over the wall for Intel and he came back with the news that the celebration was obviously over. The gardens were strewn with the after-effects and there were servants working at clearing up but there were none in the immediate vicinity. 

Jack's heart was thudding in his chest so loudly he thought the others must hear it. If the celebration was over it meant Rofa had taken Daniel to consummate the union; he shuddered. 

Jack suddenly remembered that day he had glimpsed the Suzerain's private suite, he just needed to get his bearings to remember where it was in relation to where their rooms had been. 

Majors Ferretti and Coburn dispersed their teams throughout the grounds while Jack led Sam and Teal'c back towards their erstwhile rooms. He knew he would be able to trace Rofa's location better from there. He signalled quickly to Teal'c to watch their six while he led the way. Jack was almost there, recognising the long corridor down which he had been walking, when he turned at the end and came across the guarded corridor. He stopped and changed direction. 

They moved even more stealthily now as they were approaching their goal. Jack drew the cold cloak of the Special Ops Colonel around him, it was the only way he could cope with what he might find. 

They decided that whilst they would carry P90s, their weapon of choice would be the zat. Teal'c had even left his staff weapon behind in favour of the zat at Jack's request. 

As they reached the junction of the long corridor with the shorter one where Rofa's rooms were located, they stopped and Jack very carefully looked around the corner, keeping low out of the line of sight. He saw two guards just as he had that other day, but this time the guards were not standing at attention. In fact, they were both facing the door they were meant to be guarding, the door that was fractionally ajar and they were peering inside. 

Teal'c whispered almost directly into Jack's ear, "I can hear DanielJackson." 

Even as Teal'c said this Jack could hear Daniel's voice too. It was strained and began to rise in volume. Jack recognised all too easily some of the curse words, Daniel having used them at him, even if Jack didn't know exactly what they meant. It became very obvious then why the guards were otherwise occupied. 

Jack felt his gut clench at what was happening to Daniel in that room; obviously Daniel was not giving in easily. Jack didn't think he could stand it if Daniel was hurt again because he'd sacrificed himself for Jack's sake. 

Daniel's shouts and curses coming through that door increased in both volume and desperation and Jack was so furious that it took all his control not to go bowling down that corridor. Teal'c signalled to Jack to let him go ahead to deal with the guards, but Jack was just too angry and brushed past Teal'c, using all his skills to move quickly and quietly. He reached the first guard and before the man could move, Jack put one hand each side of his head and gave a sharp twist. The man was dead before he hit the floor. Teal'c had his arm around the second man's throat and squeezed, letting him slide to the floor. 

Jack flung the door open and froze at what he saw. 

Daniel was lying face down, naked, his arms stretched over his head and strapped to the wall behind the bed, his spread legs also tied down. Rofa was sprawled across Daniel's back trying to hold down the bucking man beneath him. Daniel's eyes were squeezed shut but his mouth certainly wasn't; he was cursing and yelling. 

Rofa was so caught up in what he was doing he never heard Jack and Teal'c enter behind him. 

Jack snapped out of his trance and rushed forward just fractionally behind Teal'c. Rofa was seized in one giant hand as Teal'c grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck and hauled him off Daniel throwing him across the room. 

Jack sat next to Daniel whose eyes were still tightly shut, and gently touched his shoulder. "Daniel, Daniel it's alright, you're free now. It's Jack. Teal'c and Carter are here with me; we're here to take you home." Jack kept his voice low and even, all the time gently caressing Daniel's shoulder and neck. 

Daniel's eyes snapped open and widened. "Jack? Jack, oh thank God." His whole body shuddered. Daniel looked up at Jack again and blanched seeing in his mind's eye the terrible injury he had inflicted. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said, his voice breaking. 

"Dammit, Daniel, no. It's not for you to apologise. Don't please." Jack knew Daniel well enough to know exactly what he was thinking, always of someone else, never of himself. 

Teal'c slashed the cords holding Daniel's ankles and threw one of the bed coverings across Daniel's lower half before catching O'Neill's eye. With a nod towards the door he indicated the unconscious Rofa. O'Neill nodded in return, his eyes clearly showing his disgust, then as he glanced towards the door he saw Carter rush in. "I heard Daniel scream, is he..." She saw enough to realise what had been happening and sucked in her breath. At the shake of O'Neill's head she backed out followed by Teal'c, who slung Rofa over his shoulder and took him to the outer room with them. 

Jack turned back to Daniel, and found a pair of teary blue eyes staring at him, as if they could not believe what they saw. "Daniel, I'm so sorry you had to go through this, so sorry." Reaching up, Jack tried to untie Daniel, "but we need to get you out of here quick before any more guards come. Damn!" he said, as he couldn't unfasten the now twisted leather. 

"Not your fault." Daniel's voice cracked, hoarse from so much screaming and crying. "I thought you.. Are you really alright?" 

"Yeah I'm fine," Jack replied as he used the knife from the back of his belt to cut through the leather still holding him. Daniel winced as the sawing movement dragged at his abraded wrists. "I came back for you, you knew I would." 

"But how, I mean your chest?" Daniel began to shake, the effects of shock. 

"I'll explain later," he answered, frowning as he went on, "We really must stop apologising to each other, none of this was our fault was it?" Jack said slowly. 

Daniel glanced at him with a sad smile. "I suppose not." 

"It's you I'm worried about now, gotta get you outta here." Jack was pulling Daniel to a sitting position on the edge of the bed, when Daniel winced and grabbed his side. Jack looked around and when he saw what he assumed were Daniel's clothes he picked them up, but when Jack saw they were slashed to ribbons he clamped his mouth shut to hold in his shout of rage. "Come on, let's get you back to ole Doc Fraiser," he said trying to keep his voice calm for Daniel's sake. 

Jack helped dress Daniel in the only clothes available, a pair of wide three-quarter length trousers with a matching short top, presumably the Malvena version of pyjamas. For his feet there was only a pair of soft sandals. 

Teal'c entered then, "O'Neill we have found a quicker route back out to the gardens at the rear of the Palace, where Major Ferretti and the others watch and wait." 

"Sir, hurry," called Carter from the door, "someone is moving down the long corridor, smiling when she saw Daniel on his feet, admittedly shaky though they were. 

Jack quickly shrugged off of his heavy jacket and slipped it on Daniel, "You'll need this," he said quickly. 

Without comment, Teal'c turned to lead the way, Daniel made to follow but was unsteady. Jack moved up to his side and slipped an arm round his waist giving him a little squeeze. Daniel felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him at the contact but simply smiled his thanks and they moved out. 

As they passed through the outer room, Jack saw Rofa tied and gagged, seemingly unconscious on the floor in one corner. He hesitated and it was only the quiet firm voice of Teal'c that kept him moving past the man he could so easily have killed. 

Carter dropped back to guard their six.

* * *

Janmar was leaving his office in the east wing when he heard distant shouts and screams. For a moment he wondered what the hell could be happening but as he recognised the direction of the sounds he suddenly understood. Daniel was not being cooperative after all. He smiled when he acknowledged that he was not at all surprised. Rofa had never understood the man he lusted after but then, neither had Daniel understood the man who wanted him. Rofa could be very charming when it suited him; a past-master at hiding his inherent self-serving personality, Daniel had never realised the lengths Rofa would go to for his own ends. _Well he was certainly finding out now_ and while Janmar could not approve of this, neither would he interfere. 

As he was turning down another corridor heading toward his private rooms, he heard someone call him. It was Sennta. 

"What is it?" he asked irritably, wanting only to retire to his bed. 

"Something is wrong Master," Sennta said with the slight bow he should give as an acolyte of the Temple. "There has been a report of someone seen in the grounds." 

"The grounds are full of servants." Janmar said derisively. 

"No, Sir. Someone, or maybe more than one, who do not belong. But there's more. I was asked to report to Captain Drena, he is in charge tonight and was on duty outside my Lord's suite, but when I got to the corridor there was no guard on the Suzerain's door." Sennta looked uncomfortable, shuffling his feet before he continued. "I did not approach any nearer because ....because of the noise," he finished in a rush. 

Janmar's face had gone from irritated to confused to troubled during Sennta's explanation. Then he began to run. Sennta hesitated a moment before following the normally staid man in his headlong rush through the Palace.

* * *

Teal'c led them out of Rofa's rooms through a different corridor and after a short march they came to another door, and passing through this, they found themselves outside in the grounds. Teal'c took a second to orientate himself and led the others towards the back road toward the Temple. They moved carefully, knowing SG2 and SG3 were spread throughout the grounds as were the servants tidying up following the celebration. 

Jack found it difficult to takes his eyes off Daniel's face and the bruising that marred his cheek and across his temple. As they moved Daniel's gait improved and he moved out of Jack's embrace. Jack immediately felt the loss. Regret turned to anger when Daniel tiredly dipped his head and deep scratches could be seen on his neck. Jack had already seen how stiffly Daniel held himself and he dreaded what Daniel must have gone through. Anger swelled through him and for a moment, he regretted that he hadn't killed Rofa when he had the chance. 

Suddenly, there was shouting and the blare of some kind of instrument, presumably an alarm. Daniel's escape had been discovered. 

Sounds erupted all around them, shouts and a yelp nearby. Then Jack heard Ferretti's voice directing his men. Realising there was no point now in stealth, Jack called out, "Major, to your right. We need backup." 

Ferretti's voice filled the air, "Manson, Fielding, take the six, Logan with me. Colonel, give me your position." 

"Major, ten points left," Jack judged, and Carter, who had dropped to the ground and raised her weapon at the first sound of noise, rose to welcome the small Major. 

Ferretti took in the sight of Daniel Jackson and smiled his relief. He was one of Daniel's oldest friends, being the only other survivor besides Jack and Daniel, from the first Abydos mission. 

They had been moving towards the back gate, but once their presence was known, it seemed too obvious an escape route. Jack had not interfered with Ferretti's control of their escape; he knew damn well how capable an officer the man was and he had other responsibilities. Coburn suddenly appeared out of the dark, nodded smartly to O'Neill and reported, "We have a route cleared to the wall where Taylor climbed for Intel." He eyed Daniel noting his demeanour. 

"We'll manage thank you, Major," Jack replied tersely, thinking it was more important to get out quickly and if that meant going over the wall, then that was what they would do. Daniel was a very stubborn man, a fact that Jack could attest to from much experience. If he had to go over that wall, then he would. 

Ferretti spoke up, obviously thinking along the same lines, "I wouldn't worry Coburn," he said with a wry smile. 

Suddenly, a new voice thundered through the air, demanding the guard find the intruders, a voice Jack recognised. He swung back at the voice, as anger tinged with fear roiled through him. 

Carter spoke for the first time since they had left Rofa's rooms, "The High Priest." 

"So that's the bastard is it?" Ferretti said, glancing at Jack. 

Janmar stood on the steps of the Palace looking over the grounds, "The intruders must be found," he called out in his powerful voice, "they have attacked the Suzerain and stolen away the Parmare. They must be destroyed and the Parmare returned to the Suzerain. Search everywhere. They must be stopped." 

Lou saw the rigidity in his friend's neck and knowing Jack O'Neill only too well, he would have to get the man away from there. Lou was therefore a little surprised when Jack turned back calmly and said, "We need to get Daniel away from here, move it." He half expected Jack would want go back and take on the bastard. 

They moved swiftly through the night, adept at avoiding the guards who were much more used to simple ceremonial duties and were no match for the hardened SGC military. The moment of greatest danger came at the wall and Daniel's condition seemed to improve with the knowledge. He did not comment but it was obvious he was in some pain as he scrambled over the wall. 

Coburn's team took point while Ferretti and SG2 acted as rearguard, with SG1 safely sandwiched between them, surrounding Daniel. Jack offered to assist Daniel again as he obviously had a little trouble walking but he said he was fine. Jack just stared at him. That was just so _Daniel._

Teal'c broke into Jack's thoughts, "DanielJackson, you are not fine. O'Neill offers assistance which you should take, you need it and I believe it would help O'Neill if you took it." 

At that, Jack glanced at Teal'c, _when did he become telepathic!_

"Sir, Daniel, I know how hard this is, but it must wait. They're still following. We need to move fast," Carter interjected. 

Moving over to Daniel, Jack slipped an arm round his waist and took some of his weight, saying quietly, "We'll talk when we get you home." Daniel gave him a ghost of smile and leaned against him. 

Daniel returned to Jack's embrace with a guilty relief. He had been overwhelmed when Jack and Teal'c had burst into the room and stopped Rofa, but what neither of them understood what it was Jack's presence which had caused the most shock. He had accepted what was going to happen; had accepted that he wouldn't ever see Jack again, yet here he was walking alongside him, Jack's arm supporting him. He felt dizzy with joy. 

Unexpectedly the air was rent with the sounds of gunfire from behind, and Ferretti's voice carried towards them as he shouted instructions. Another voice could be heard shouting too, exhorting the following guards to greater speed, to fight for their God to stop the intruders who had stolen the Parmare. 

At the sound of Janmar's voice, Daniel stiffened and Jack murmured to him, "Home, Daniel, we are going home." Daniel turned to look at Jack and everything fell back into place, he was going where he belonged, he was going home with Jack. He smiled. 

Ferretti ran up and spoke quickly to Jack before hurrying on to speak to Coburn. Jack turned to the others and told them that the guards were trying to get ahead and cut them off from the Gate. 

"We can't let them get there first," Daniel interjected, "they have a device that can deactivate the Gate, we would be trapped!" 

"Yes, we know. Carter worked out how to send a signal through to allow us to dial." 

"Yes, Sir, but I don't know how it works from this end, we must get their first." 

"Can you move any faster, Danny?" Jack asked, using the nickname unconsciously. 

"Whatever you need Jack, to get us home." He smiled then, "I'll take Doc's happy pills later." 

"Right, campers, let's move it." 

Daniel pulled away from Jack and began a determined march. Jack pulled at his arm and pressed a zat into his hand. Daniel looked down at it, and then nodded. _No way was he going back._

* * *

Ferretti was acting as liaison between Coburn, whose men were on point and O'Neill but as they neared the Gate, O'Neill moved up front, leaving Daniel in the safe hands of Carter and Teal'c. Privately, he wanted to stay at Daniel's side but he knew he'd already spent too much time there. Reluctantly, Jack knew he needed to take command and lead from the front if they were to make it back to Earth. 

They were moving through the trees that bordered the road leading to the Gate. When Ferretti reported that the High Priest and his men were still behind but that Coburn had sited another troop of guards moving up the road at a brisk pace, virtually parallel with them. Coburn's team spurted ahead to help hold the DHD and Jack now led the others in the race to get there. 

O'Neill burst through the trees to the sound of a fire-fight. The P90s were loud against the soft thud-thud sound of the projectile weapons the Malvena were using. The original report on the weapon said they were almost on a par with Earth weapons, though their velocity was slightly less and thus, so too was their range. However they were no less deadly and there were more of them. SG3 and SG8 were pinned down but keeping them at bay. 

Ferretti and SG2 had moved slightly north of SG1 so between them, they could cover the open area where the Gate was situated. Jack glanced at Teal'c, who moved up beside him. Daniel had stopped a little way back with Carter, who was kneeling and facing the other way, keeping an eye out for pursuit. Janmar was still out there somewhere. 

"Daniel, stay close but stay down." Jack's voice brooked no argument, not that Daniel would have given one on this occasion. Daniel signalled his compliance. 

Teal'c moved left as Jack moved right, firing suddenly came from behind the Gate, and Jack realised it was SG2. 

Daniel watched, as gradually, the SG teams moved forward and he followed their progress carefully, keeping one eye on Jack and the other on Sam, watching for her lead if pursuit got too close. 

"God, whoever is leading this group is good," commented Sam, "I can feel them but I can't see anyone." 

"Jack's signalling," Daniel reported suddenly. 

"Right, run Daniel, keep low. GO!" Sam instructed. 

Even as they moved out, a voice commanded, "STOP!" 

Daniel hesitated for a split second, torn between returning to face the owner of that hated voice and running for freedom. He clamped down on his rage and ran, Sam on his heels. 

A shot rang out, and Sam grunted, going down. Daniel swung around; saw Sam holding her side and struggling to her feet. Daniel grabbed her and pulled ignoring her cry of pain. He had to get her to safety. 

He heard more shots, P90s this time and looked up to see Teal'c running towards them with Jack following, giving covering fire across the open space. 

Daniel stumbled on supporting most of Sam's weight. The voice came again, this time from just to Daniel's left. "I only shot her to slow you down. Drop her and come over here." There was a click of Janmar's weapon. 

Daniel turned and saw Janmar standing there, three guards spread out behind, all aiming at him. He gently lowered Sam to the ground. She calmly pulled her weapon towards her, hopefully keeping it out of sight. 

Jack and Teal'c thudded to a halt a few feet away, angling to cover the guards. It was a stalemate. 

"Why do you want me back?" Daniel actually smiled, "You know I'll only be trouble." 

Janmar, still aiming his weapon, moved closer out of earshot of his guards, "True, but don't you see? You are Parmare. I can't allow you to leave. You have been _kidnapped_ from your loving Suzerain. The people are in uproar. We have to _rescue_ you and destroy the intruders." 

"All so you can keep your hold on the people. Bastard." Daniel's quiet voice somehow made his anger more intense. 

Janmar raised an eyebrow, "Come, you know you can't beat me," his belief in his own infallibility unshakable. 

Daniel raised the arm that he had carefully kept out of view since he had lowered Sam to the ground. Janmar didn't recognise the odd looking item in Daniel's hand until it was too late. Daniel fired the zat. 

Blue light enveloped Janmar and the man fell to the ground writhing. Daniel calmly watched, and then he jumped as another shot hit Janmar, and another. Janmar was gone. He turned to see both Jack and Teal'c with weapons drawn. 

"I owed him," Jack said tersely. 

"I took a vow." Teal'c simply stated. 

The guards looked in awe at the place where their High Priest had been. Then one by one they lowered their weapons. Too much had happened that they didn't understand. 

Teal'c swept up Carter, much to her protest. She insisted she could walk to which Teal'c calmly replied she could walk down the ramp at the SGC. 

Jack walked over to Daniel who was still staring at the ground where Janmar had been. "I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted, Daniel, but it was what I wanted, and maybe what I needed. He was worse than Rofa you know; he understood everything and did it anyway." 

"I know Jack, and the trouble is, I did want it. When I shot him my finger was itching on the trigger. I don't know if I would have shot him again though if you hadn't." 

Jack sighed and nodded, not sure what to say. 

Suddenly the sound of the Gate opening shattered the stillness. Ferretti had dialled as SG8 and SG3 formed a rough perimeter to keep the Malvena at bay but it probably wasn't necessary, as the guard seemed in disarray, milling about in groups just out of range. 

Teal'c moved through the Gate first to get Sam to the medics, quickly followed by two other injured members of the SG teams. As they gradually made to leave, they pulled back the perimeter towards the Gate. Jack guided Daniel back through; it seemed the adrenaline had finally run out and Daniel seemed exhausted.

* * *

When Jack and Daniel walked through the SGC was to a hive of activity. The General was there, overseeing the return of his teams with a fatherly eye; Fraiser and her medics were everywhere and behind it all stood the SF's quietly guarding the Gate room. 

When the General saw Daniel walk unsteadily through with Jack at his side, he hurried up the ramp. "It's good to see you back safe, son." 

"Thank you, Sir, I can't tell you how good it is to be...home." 

Jack thought he understood the many nuances Daniel associated with that word just now, and he raised a hand to squeeze Daniel's shoulder. "Daniel probably won't forgive me for this, but he needs the Doc." 

Fraiser was there as if by magic, and Daniel sighed. "I know, Janet, infirmary and before you call for a gurney, I can walk." 

Dr. Fraiser raised an eyebrow, clearly not in agreement with Daniel's assessment but she decided this was not a battle worth fighting. Knowing Daniel...that would come later. 

As they approached the infirmary, Jack raised an eyebrow at the doctor and cocked his head to one side. While Daniel continued on with one the corpsmen, Dr. Fraiser showed Jack and General Hammond into her office. As soon as they were behind closed doors Jack spoke up, "We almost didn't get there in time I'm afraid, Sir," Jack didn't realise just how much of his anger was leaking into his voice, "that bastard had him tied down on his bed and he..." his voice cracked and he took a breath. "Thank God we arrived when we did, he put up a good fight and got knocked about a bit. He's been running on adrenaline and he's just about at his limit." 

Janet nodded briskly, keeping her emotions under tight rein as she headed out to check on Daniel herself. Jack turned and slumped down in one of the chairs forgetting for a moment that the General was still there. "Jack, don't blame yourself. You did all you could." 

"All I could? Well it wasn't enough was it? I was almost too late. I do blame myself," Jack replied bitterly. 

"Jack, you were both in an impossible situation. Oh, I'm sure the good doctor is still feeling guilty for your injury. Has he apologised to you yet?" Jack had the grace to look sheepish as the General continued with a knowing smile, "He blames himself and you blame yourself, when the only people to blame are the Malvena." 

Jack grinned, "I used almost those words myself to Daniel, should learn to listen to myself huh?" 

The General smiled, "Go on, Colonel, check on your team." 

"Yes, Sir," Jack said with a grin as he headed out to take his familiar seat in the infirmary.

* * *

EPILOGUE 

SG1 was on stand down while they recovered from their various injuries. Teal'c, the only one to come through unscathed had gone to visit Ry'ac. Carter who had still been recovering from her accident when she had been shot on Malven was still recuperating in the infirmary. Jack was hanging around the infirmary, according to him, visiting with Daniel, according to Daniel, irritating him, according to the nursing staff, annoying them. His chest was now virtually back to normal and his ankle had healed nicely. 

Daniel was kept in for a couple of days, much to his annoyance, but Dr. Fraiser was adamant. The bruising to his face was not serious, though he had received a slight concussion. He had also received some extensive bruising to his right side and a cracked rib. He had abrasions on his back and legs. Also, Dr. Fraiser was insisting that he talk his experience through with someone. Daniel flatly refused to discuss it with Mackenzie or any other psychologist; he had more than enough reason not to trust any of them, and anyway, he was fine. Dr. Fraiser told him she knew precisely what that meant, and she still wanted him to talk about it. 

When he asked about going home Janet made it a condition that he spoke about his experience, if not with her then with a friend. He was obviously still uncomfortable with that, so she took the plunge. 

"Colonel O'Neill has already asked you to stay with him for a few days while you're recovering. You know he still feels terribly guilty about all of this, if he knows you're willing to talk to him, it'll help him accept that you don't blame him." 

"Blame him? I don't blame Jack. Surely he doesn't think that I do?" 

"Have you spoken to him, I mean really talked, not just the banter he engages in to avoid talking?" 

"Well, I suppose not. He's been bugging me and well, I've not been great company myself." He ducked his head. "I still feel awful about what I did." 

"Look Daniel, I think you should accept Jack's offer. You both need to clear the air, for both your sakes, if you're going to be able to carry on working together." 

Daniel's head snapped up at that. "Why wouldn't we? Has Jack said something?" 

Janet figuratively crossed her fingers; she felt that Daniel needed to know how much he meant to Jack. "Well, after what happened before this mission and Jack's decision, I don't suppose all this has helped much." 

"Jack's decision? What decision?" 

"Oh, perhaps I've said too much," she said dismissively. 

"Now Janet, you can't say something like that and leave it hanging. What decision?" Daniel begged. 

"After you told the General that you might leave SG1 because you two couldn't work together anymore, Jack told the General that he would retire before he would let you do that." 

Daniel was silent, which wasn't what Janet expected; she'd expected him to be angry even hurt, but not this silence. 

After a minute or so, Daniel stood to leave Janet's office only pausing at the door. "Where is he?" 

"Last I saw, visiting Sam." He nodded and pulled the door to quietly. 

Daniel walked into the infirmary and saw Jack sitting and talking with Sam. Daniel plastered on a smile and moved forward. "Hey there," he said approaching Sam's bed, "I've finally got released." 

"Lucky you," Sam moaned. "I'll be stuck here for at least another couple of days." 

"Yeah, but Janet says I've got to have someone to keep an eye on me, this concussion you know." Daniel turned to Jack. "That is if your offer is still open?" 

"You're always welcome at my place you know that," Jack replied with a grin.

* * *

Daniel sat in Jack's car heading for his house. _How can I have been so blind? This man I called my best friend for so long and I still never saw the depth of his friendship. I only saw the times he let me down, never the times he held me up. What sort of friend does that make me?_

When he heard Janet's words Daniel had felt a moment's annoyance that once again, Jack was prepared to interfere, before he realised why and at what cost Jack had acted. He had officially told Hammond that he would retire, dependent on Daniel's choice. There was no other way Janet would have been privy to the information. Before he would let Daniel leave, Jack would leave. Daniel knew how much Jack loved his work with the SGC, loved being on the team travelling among the stars, exploring, defending his people, taking the snakes on and beating them at their own game. Jack would have let it all go for him. _You are a fool Daniel Jackson, a blind fool._

__Jack started whistling, off key as usual, and Daniel turned from his internal contemplation to study the man next to him. Jack look happy, relaxed, the pain and tribulation of the last weeks gone. He looked younger. He looked wonderful. Daniel smiled. "Do you have to torture that tune?"

Jack grinned, "Ah, there you are. Worked didn't it? You were so far away thought I was going to have to send for a Coast Guard rescue." 

"Very funny. Got any decent food at your place or we gonna have to order in?" 

"Imagine anything I've got will be rotten by now. What d'ya want, pizza, Chinese, Thai?" 

"Whatever, I'm hungry but too tired to care." 

Jack pulled into his driveway and Daniel got out and walked up to the door. Jack opened up and ushered him in. 

Daniel knew he ought to wait, but it was running round and round in his head, he had to get it out. "Jack why were you going to retire?" 

Jack froze in mid-step and slowly turned back. "What?" 

"To stop me leaving SG1 you were going to retire." 

"How did... Who told you that?" 

"That doesn't matter. I know. Please tell me why?" 

Jack sighed; this so wasn't how he wanted things to go. He had hoped for a nice meal, a couple of bottles of beer, and a relaxed Danny and some courage. "Okay, I need to sit down for this." 

They moved into Jack's living room and sat, Jack on the sofa while Daniel took one of the chairs. 

"I made that decision when things were ...difficult between us. The General told me that you said you couldn't work with me any more and that when you came back from that last damned mission, you would probably request transfer." He glanced at Daniel who was sitting forward in the chair. "I couldn't let you do that Danny. None of this mess was your fault and if you couldn't stand to be near me, then I was the one who should go." 

Daniel made as if to interrupt and Jack held up a hand. "Ack! No, let me get this out. SG1 is your family I know that. You weren't going lose them too. I've retired once, could do it again. I know at the time you didn't believe it but you meant...you _mean_ a lot to me and I wasn't gonna see you hurt again." 

"So you were prepared to give up everything for me?" 

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that." 

"I would. I'm sorry Jack. Sorry it took me so long to recognise what I had always known. What I shouldn't have forgotten that day in this very room. You've shown me in so many ways, little things that I took for granted while I only acknowledged all the major in-your-face things, like saving my life." 

"You've saved my life; I guess we're even on that." 

"True. I think we're even on many things Jack. Like the fact that you love me and I love you." 

Jack looked at Daniel, shrugged and said, "Well, we have been best friends for years so yeah I love you. I guess we are best friends again, yeah?" 

"Oh yeah, but that wasn't quite what I meant and I think you know it. It's the reason I got so mad at you, the reason you offered to retire for me, the reason I was prepared to stay behind on Malven and the reason you risked coming back for me. I love you Jack, I'm **in** love with you." He stood as he spoke, waiting. 

Jack stared at him, his mouth open. He shut it with a snap, and rose slowly. "I...I hoped but I thought I was just imagining what I saw in your eyes," Jack murmured as he moved forward. Daniel smiled and his eyes sparkled. 

"Oh, I love your eyes, God I love everything about you." Jack raised his hand and caressed Daniel's cheek. Daniel moved and kissed the hand instead. 

The sensation of Daniel's lips on his skin broke Jack's control and he swept the younger man into his arms, pulling him close. Daniel's arms came up around him and hugged him back. Lips sought lips in a frenzy of need. The long weeks of estrangement, the more recent trauma and fear of loss fading as their love and desire for each other overwhelmed them. 

Jack pressed Daniel to open up and he did so willingly, taking Jack's tongue deep inside and revelling in the feel of this man he loved so deeply. Hands were unbuttoning shirts and lifting tee-shirts in the desperate need to feel skin, warm and velvety. They broke the kiss with the need to breathe and Jack kissed and licked down Daniel's throat. Daniel leaned his head back to give Jack better access, while his hands were busy pulling off Jack's shirt. Jack's hands were as busy as his lips and he reached for Daniel's belt, when he suddenly stopped and pulled back. 

Daniel was bereft and reached for the man. He couldn't believe that he had stopped just like that, and then he saw Jack's face. He looked stunned. 

"Wh...at is it? What have I done?" Daniel asked panicking. Jack wanted this, Daniel _knew_ he did. 

"God, no. Not you, me. What the hell am I doing?" Jack said rubbing his hands through his hair. 

"I don't understand," Daniel said plaintively. "Jack, please?" 

"After what's just happened to you and I'm trying to...Oh God, what's wrong with me?" 

Daniel sagged with relief. "Jack, oh Jack. No. Don't compare yourself with _him._ I love you. I want you. I _want_ to feel your hands on me, I want you to touch my skin, to kiss and lick your way over my body. I _want_ to smell you on my skin, to take away the memory of what he tried to do. Please love me Jack." 

Jack broke out in a cold sweat as Daniel was talking, his erection building with each word the younger man spoke. He closed the distance between them and took Daniel's face in his hands and kissed him again, and this time it was slow and sensuous but no less passionate. 

Daniel felt Jack's erection pressing into his thigh and the passion rose in waves as Jack took possession of his mouth. His own erection was trapped in his suddenly too tight jeans and he exalted in the knowledge that at last they were where they belonged, together in each other's arms. 

Daniel pushed Jack back slightly until his legs hit the couch and he fell backwards, breaking the kiss. Jack laughed, "Oh that's what you want?" as Daniel pushed him flat and sprawled on top of him. 

"It's a beginning," Daniel replied before pulling Jack's tee-shirt over his head and leaning down to taste Jack's chest. Jack sucked in his breath at the sensation of Daniel's lips swirling around his nipples before he kissed and nipped them one at a time. Jack's hands were getting to know Daniel's back a little more intimately. As one hand played down Daniel's spine the other was slipping inside his jeans and finally caressing that perfect ass. Daniel's squirming and little moans seemed to suggest he was enjoying it too. Jack's own moans had joined the choir. 

Daniel's hands found their way down to Jack's belt and jeans button and were now beginning to unzip his jeans. Daniel pulled at the jeans and Jack lifted his butt to make it easier for Daniel to remove both his jeans and boxers. He looked into Daniel's eyes as he moved his hands once again to Daniel's jeans button before unzipping them. Daniel smiled as Jack slipped his hands inside and pushed both his jeans and boxers down the younger man's long legs. They both kicked their jeans off and away before resuming their kissing and caressing. 

Jack flipped Daniel over so he was now underneath and began a gentle rocking motion causing their now trapped cocks to slide and rub against each other. Daniel let out a low moan and surged up causing Jack to increase his rhythm. Daniel's hands were kneading and cupping Jack's buttocks, sending shocks of pleasure through the older man as fingers drifted down between his buttocks. Jack leaned down, suckling on the pulse point where neck met shoulder and felt the shiver run through Daniel's body. His lips travelled on down to Daniel's nipples where he was quite enjoying himself until he was pleasantly disturbed when Daniel sank his teeth into Jack's shoulder. 

The sweat pooled between them making their cocks slide faster and the pace picked up. The moans were now growls interspersed with breathy words of love and desire, lust and need. 

Jack knew his climax was near, "Gonna come, Danny, can't. ..." 

"Jack...oh God, Jack..." Daniel came first and if Jack had needed any encouragement that would have been it, he came a second later, their semen mingling between them. 

Jack collapsed alongside Daniel, their arms still entangled. They leaned over and kissed gently. 

"Well, it's been a long time since I did that," Jack said wryly. 

"Me too, want to do it again?" 

"Variation next time?" 

"Ooh there's quite a choice I believe; think I'd like to try them all."


End file.
